The King Taken Captive!
by Booker Comstock
Summary: Our beloved God-slayer finds himself the target of several beautiful, but dangerous women. Will his heart remain pure? Or will he be led into temptation and delivered to evil?
1. I - Happy Birthday!

"Godou! Do you know what day it is?" Erica Blandelli loudly asked while Kusanagi Godou and his sister Shizuka were eating breakfast.

Kusanagi sipped some of his tea and took a bite of toast while considering the question before blurting out, "Saturday?"

Shizuka sighed as Erica raised her head high and replied, "Hmm... I anticipated that your lazy yet regal mind would be too focused on trivial things such as food and not on the important dates on your mental calendar."

She pointed her slender finger in Godou's direction and continued her lecture.

"While today is, indeed, Saturday, it also happens to be the day before my birthday!"

Godou looked perplexed.

"I'm confused. If tomorrow is your birthday, why do you seem so upset that I forgot today was the day before your birthday?"

Erica shot a highly-mischievous smile at the teenage God-slayer.

"Because - my king - the day before my birthday this year is the day that you take me on a romantic getaway to Monaco for a weekend of passion and gambling at a five-star hotel and casino," she said with confidence in her voice.

Godou's jaw dropped.

"Monaco?!" he exclaimed. "I can hardly afford a ticket to Hong Kong let alone a trip to the south of France!"

Erica dismissed his concerns.

"Actually you can," she said with a wink. "The organization that protects and pampers you from the rogue Gods of this world also give you a substantial T&E allowance.

"It may not be a sum fit for a king, but you can undoubtedly afford better lodgings than the world's highest paid professional athlete."

Erica folded her arms in confidence.

"But that is actually besides the point, the airfare is already paid for and we are departing for Monaco today."

Godou stood up from his chair to object.

"Now hang on just a minute!" he said. "I realize it's your birthday but you can't just go making plans like this behind my back!"

He turned to his sister who was eating her breakfast with a surprisingly content look on her face. Usually Shizuka got almost uncontrollably angry when the subject of romance with her big brother was brought up anywhere on earth - let alone at the breakfast table.

"Shizuka, don't you have anything to say about all this?" he asked.

Shizuka replied, "Nope, Erica told me about her plan several months ago."

Godou was dumbfounded as Erica puffed out her chest in victory.

"And you just agreed?! I thought you couldn't stand when Erica tried to act all lovey-dovey with me?"

Shizuka nibbled on her toast and took a sip of tea.

"I had some reservations at first, but they quickly went away after Erica offered me a new MP3 player in exchange for keeping my objections to myself."

Godou felt defeated and nearly dropped to the floor.

"You... you sold me to this woman for just an iPod?!" he cried.

Shizuka smiled at him. "Don't be silly," she replied. "She also bought me this brand new watch."

She revealed her left arm to show a brilliant golden watch - possibly worth more than the price of their entire house.

"And do you know what time it is right now, big brother?" Shizuka asked as she looked at her watch's face.

The betrayed Campione looked at his sister with tired eyes as his strength suddenly left him.

"It's right about time that the sedatives I put in your tea this morning kicked in!"

The last words Godou heard as he fell to the floor were "Have fun in Monaco!"

* * *

Godou and Erica arrived at Monaco in the evening, with the God-slayer sufficiently exhausted from the over 12-hour flight.

The plane ride was much more tiring than it had any right to be: Erica spent over an hour arguing with the flight attendants about not being allowed to order alcohol on the plane. She then drank an entire bottle of wine she had somehow snuck past security and spent more hours flirting with Godou and massaging his leg while trying to kiss him.

Despite the frustrating plane ride, the pair still had enough energy to collect their bags and head to the hotel.

Godou and Erica arrived at "The Grand Royal Hotel & Casino" shortly before 10 pm and checked in at the concierge.

"You got us a reservation at a hotel like this?" Godou asked as Erica rang the bell for service.

"Don't be silly," Erica replied. "I didn't make a reservation."

Godou was beside himself.

"Wha-? Then how are we going to get a room?" he asked in disbelief.

Erica gave her usual smug laugh and replied, "Watch and learn my king. You'll learn that there's nothing a member of the prestigious Blandelli family cannot acquire."

An attractive young woman reached the desk to greet the Japanese boy and Italian girl.

"Oh my, aren't you an adorable couple," she said with a smile. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Excuse me," Erica asked the young woman. "I am Erica Blandelli here with Kusanagi Godou and I would like you to give us your most luxurious, opulent and romantic room for the weekend."

"Erica!" Godou raised his voice, his face flush with embarrassment.

"Oh right," Erica acknowledged. "And a bottle of your most expensive wine."

The young hotel clerk frowned.

"I'm sorry, but all of our luxury suites have been booked in advance. You really should have come with a reservation," she said.

Erica smiled and reached into her pocket.

"Oh but you're mistaken," Erica replied. "We're not here to enjoy the luxury rooms of mere commoners."

Erica pulled out a gold key and presented it to the clerk.

"We happen to be a very special kind of royalty," she said. "And we're here to take the Imperial Suite."

The young clerk was stunned at the revelation and apologized for her mistake.

"My apologies Lady Blandelli and Lord Godou," she said. "The room will be prepared immediately. And I will have a bottle of Queen Victoria 1876 sent to your room.

"Please enjoy your stay and welcome to the Grand Royal!"

Erica passed Godou a smug look as she led the luggage-hauling Campione to the elevators.

* * *

After traversing the long and artistically-decorated hallways of the hotel, the couple finally arrived at a pair of double-doors. Erica began fumbling around in her pockets for the key she had shown the clerk.

"Hmm... now where did I put the key?" Erica asked herself as Godou stood there trying to carry the massive luggage she had packed.

Godout interrupted, "Erica... can I please put the bags down now?"

"Absolutely not!" Erica replied as she pointed her finger at the tiring Campione. "A woman's luggage is as precious as oxygen and I will not allow you to disturb even one ounce of its contents!

"Now... where is the key? Could I have left it at the front desk?"

Godou's jaw dropped as he felt his knees start to buckle. Exhausted, Godou set the luggage down as gently as he could and collapsed into a heap.

Erica turned to Godou with an embarrassed look on her face and nearly screeched.

"Damn it you lazy boy!" she yelled. "Why didn't you just your powers to enhance your strength or make them just levitate?!"

But the look on Godou's face at the idea gave her the answer immediately. "You forgot didn't you?"

Godou tried to divert his eyes and then leaned back in exhaustion.

Erica sighed. "I found the key," she said. "Grab the luggage and let's get inside already."

As she unlocked the door, she added, "I don't want my weekend of passion thwarted by anything else in the world."

There was no other way to describe the incredible suite: it was fit for a king.

Artwork from the finest painters and sculptors of the modern age adorned every marble wall. Expensive-looking tables of gorgeous wood and sometimes metal. A fully-stocked kitchen with all sorts of exotic dishes already laid out for them. Attached to the kitchen a recreation room with a massive TV that would make a Hollywood movie theater jealous.

The bathroom featured a hot tub big enough for nearly a dozen people as well as several showers (Godou would make sure he locked the door to his shower stall when in use). All sorts of scented oils, perfumes and soaps were available - products he had no doubt Erica would make liberal use of.

But the bedroom was perhaps most impressive of all - a massive four-post king-sized bed with a veil adorning it in case privacy was needed. A wardrobe already stocked for men and women: custom-made Italian suits of all sizes and colors in case the man forgot his or simply wanted a new one; exotic dresses from all across the world, made from the finest fabrics (or lack thereof) from six continents.

Next to the bed was a bottle of wine sitting in a silver bucket of ice with two crystal glasses to the side. Godou could hardly make out the exotic lettering on the old-looking bottle, but the label appeared to read: "A Gift for Her Majesty Queen Victoria."

"This hotel has been the vacation spot of thrill-seeking royalty for generations," Erica said as Godou took in the sights. "Presidents, Kings, Dictators... And of course the legendary God Slayers."

"This is amazing!" Godou said in amazement. "I've never experienced luxury like this before."

Ignoring him, Erica playfully hopped over to the bottle of wine and made quick work of the 140-year-old cork, savoring the aroma of it upon pulling it out successfully.

"You should get used to it my King," she said as she poured the incredible-looking red wine into the first glass and passed it to Godou. He gave it a whiff and found the smell incredibly sweet to his senses even though such an old beverage should have long ago gone bad. He began to take a sip and was intrigued by how delicately the flavors divided themselves in his mouth.

There was no doubt in his mind that a bottle of this wine would cost any less than a worker's entire monthly salary - maybe three or four months at least.

"All of the finest things in the world will be laid out for you for the rest of eternity: the finest lodgings, the finest wine..." she interrupted herself to take a sip of the remarkable wine.

"The finest women...," she added in a whisper, but loud enough for Godou to get startled and begin coughing on the wine.

Erica giggled and began indulging herself in the remarkable wine.

"So tell me Godou," she asked in a rather aggressive voice.

Godou was confused by the change in her tone.

"Where are you going to take me first?"

"Huh?" he replied. "We just got here and you already want to head out?"

Erica held her head high and turned in the direction of the balcony.

"You forget," she said in her usual cocky voice. She took a long swig of the expensive wine and seemed to feel its effects immediately. "It is in my nature to explore new things and find new challenges.

"And finding a form of entertainment fit only for the future bride of great God Slayer shall prove to be as great a challenge as I have ever undertaken!"

The absurd statement merely made the tired Campione sigh.

"Well, maybe in the morning... I'm going to bed." And with that he collapsed onto the massive bed and pulled the covers over him without changing out of his traveling clothes.

Erica began growling in anger at Godou's lack of adventure. She knew that if he wanted to he could grant himself enough stamina to run several marathons in a row.

After clenching her fists in vain she puffed out her chest and said loudly, "Fine then. If you are going to bed then I suppose I will go to bed with you.

"With the caveat of course being that I will wear whatever manner of clothing as I see fit..."

That comment perked Godou's ears up a little. Knowing that there was no way Erica would sleep anywhere but the same bed as him he could sense that the Whatever she had planned, he had no intentions of letting her do anything to him when she wasn't in her right mind.

He got up out of bed to have a serious word with Erica.

"Hey now-" he started before realizing that Erica had already thrown off her shirt and was now in the process of taking off her pants - not even taking the extra minute to remove her boots first. Due to the effects of the alcohol she already seemed to not be paying attention.

"Wait Erica! Don't do that right here!" he exclaimed.

The tipsy girl finished removing her pants, leaving her shapely legs bare except for her Italian boots. Aside from the boots, all she was wearing was her lingerie: a red lace bra of exceptional design and a pair of red undergarments that were as inviting as they were exposing.

She flashed a wide grin at Godou, who in return only looked back in confusion.

"Umm... why are you-?" he started, but was once again interrupted by Erica's decision to leap right towards the still-sitting Campione.

In the split second of time to decide whether he would try to dodge her assault or take her head on, he instead decided to catch Erica to avoid her hitting her head, but he immediately realized he had made the wrong decision when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his back on the bed.

Erica used her deceptively strong arms to pin his own arms down and began moving her hips around, trying to ignite a spark in Godou's equator.

She brought her face close to his and he could smell the alcohol on her breath and had a sense of her drunken intentions, but immediately decided against using his powers out of fear that he might over-exert himself and hurt her.

"Mmm... my King... you look so handsome tonight," she said, not quite slurring her words but definitely doing her best to hold back a hiccup or two.

As she brought her mouth closer to his she added, "And your lips look even softer than usual - like a fine dessert I just need to taste."

With her last statement she firmly planted her lips on his own, kissing him deeply and passionately. He savored the taste of her lips and could detect some of the wine on her tongue as it intertwined with his own.

Godou wanted to pull her off though but could not find an appropriate spot to touch that wasn't either barren or covering a vital part of her anatomy.

Grabbing her by the waist he pulled her off, finding that he could easily disengage from the usually powerful girl. He flipped her on her back and realized she was just too drowsy to keep up her own flirting.

Trying not to look at her breasts, he grabbed the sheets and pulled them over her.

"Good night Erica," Godou said as he grabbed a blanket and found a spot on the couch for him to make his bed.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. If you have any thoughts, ideas, criticisms or compliments you'd like to share, please feel free to write them in a review. I am very open to all appropriate critique._


	2. II - Good Morning!

Godou woke up the next morning, not quite as groggy as he would have expected given the intense physical activity he had engaged in the night before, and feeling quite refreshed.

He noticed that Erica wasn't in the bed and got nervous when he spotted her evening gown strewn on the floor.

After throwing on his t-shirt from last night he walked around the room and glanced over at the balcony.

What he saw from his one glance made his face turn bright red.

From behind the thin curtains he could see Erica - completely nude and exposed - performing intense calisthenics just outside.

"Erica!" he shouted as he spun around to avoid looking at the erotic sight. "Put some clothes on! Everyone can see!"

After a brief pause, Erica's response finally came.

"Ah, you're up Godou!" she said back. "I'm nearly done so why don't you go check to see if breakfast has arrived yet."

He knew no amount of arguing would keep her from whatever it was she was trying to do, so he scampered for the front door in search of the breakfast.

* * *

Upon opening the door he found that breakfast had already been left for them. A cart of several plates with fruit, pastries, and a variety of juices were waiting and giving off an enticing smell.

 _Great service_. Godou thought to himself as he pulled the cart inside.

He was startled when he saw Erica was waiting right there, still as nude as before and making no efforts to cover herself as she hopped over to the cart and grabbed a bagel.

"Erica!" Godou shouted.

"Hmm? What's the problem Godou?" she asked innocently while spreading cream cheese over the sliced bagel.

"Please! Put some clothes on! Anyone can see!" he shouted while averting his gaze from her.

Erica frowned and took a bite of her bagel.

"See what?"

"See your… womanhood," he replied.

Godou then felt two strong arms wrap around his waist with a body pinned to his like glue.

"But it's my birthday Godou! Shouldn't I start my morning in the clothes I was born with?"

She was warm, and her body was pillowy against his skin.

"Well Godou?

"Don't you have something you wanted to tell me...?"

He gulped.

"Uhh… Happy Birthday Erica!" he said.

"Ha, why thank you my king. Coming from you it is a true honor to celebrate this day," she replied teasingly.

"No problem. Now can you please get dressed!"

His answer came as Erica removed herself from his body and began walking out of the room.

The relieved Godou opened his eyes and turned his gaze back forward but not before getting a jaw-dropping look at her behind as she left the room.

"…sigh… I can never understand that woman," he said under his breath as he poured himself some juice and grabbed a croissant.

She had forced him to come here after all and was treating him like a servant. He wasn't about to give into temptation just because they were safe from prying eyes.

After applying some butter to the flaky pastry he took a bite and turned back to the hallway. He could tell from the sounds coming from Erica's bedroom that she was putting her clothes on and doing her other lady things.

Several minutes later, Erica emerged wearing a red, sleeveless button-down shirt, a white miniskirt and blue sandals.

Godou could not help but notice that the top few buttons of the shirt were undone and were showing off a good portion of Erica's cleavage.

Moving his gaze down to her waist he saw that the skirt was slightly shorter than their school uniforms, ending at a fairly high point up her muscular thighs. To the sides the skirt was form-fitted to a perfect outline of her curves.

That mischievous grin returned to her face as she noticed how Godou was staring at her.

"What do you think Godou?" she asked. For added effect, she did a quick twirl, "Do I look enough like a woman only the Godslayer himself could have?"

Godou remained speechless at her enticing appearance.

She giggled as she walked over to Godou and grabbed him by the arm.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

Erica began nuzzling his shoulder.

* * *

"So, what did you get me?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"My gift - what did you get me?"

"Uh, well…I…"

Erica rolled her eyes and sighed. She patted him on the head dismissively.

"It's alright, I figured your dull-boy mind wouldn't be able to come up with a present suitable for me.

"So I made arrangements in advance to get your present to me myself!"

Godou scratched his head.

Deciding to play along Godou asked, "So… what did I get you for your birthday Erica?"

Her eyes practically glowed as she giggled and replied.

"Only a day-long trip at the most exclusive resort for the rich, regal and magical in the entire world: The Isle of Kings."

"Wow, that sounds… great," he replied, pretending to be enthused.

Erica scowled.

"Don't tell me you haven't even heard of the Isle of Kings!"

"Umm… well…"

"Gah! You're insufferable Godou!" she roared.

"The Isle of Kings is an island resort where the most famous and wealthy people in the world go to relax - without the prying eyes of common people.

"Only the wealthiest and most influential royals, executives, athletes, models, actors and magic-users are invited, and even fewer can leave before begging to stay."

"Wow, that sounds like an incredible place Erica," Godou said wearily. "So how do we get there?"

Erica smirked

"It's location is a secret and they employ powerful magicians to keep the island hidden from anyone and anything that does not have an invitation.

"However, once you procure an invitation, you need merely to designate a spot and a helicopter will take you to the island."

As if on cue, the sound of an approaching aircraft began to buzz in Godou's ears.

"Well what do you know!" Erica exclaimed gleefully. She grabbed Godou's hand and pulled him onto the balcony. "It looks like they're right on time!"

The helicopter was getting closer, flying close to the window and creating a powerful gust of wind.

They watched as the helicopter flew towards the roof of the hotel, where the sound of whirling blades soon ceased.

"Looks like it's time to go Godou!" she said playfully.

Erica made a beeline for the door while Godou stood there in confusion.

"Wait, we're leaving now?" he asked. "Don't you want to get some things to pack or bring some food along?"

"There's no need!" Erica called back once she was out of sight. "The island will provide us with everything we need."

Godou sighed deeply before running after Erica.

But he soon realized that the Italian girl must have been using her magic to enhance her speed, because she was out of sight and through the door to the roof as soon as he exited their room.

He ran after her, fearful that she would do something foolish if she was out of his sight for too long.

After a sprint up the stairs, he arrived at the roof to find Erica already climbing into the helicopter.

Godou simply shook his head before running into the aircraft and strapping in.

Only after he was seated did he realize that the short run had left him out of breath.

"What took you so long?" she asked the panting God-slayer. "And how on earth are you tired?"

When Godou refused to answer, Erica merely rolled her eyes.

Godou climbed into the helicopter and strapped in. A few minutes later, they were off, and the gorgeous view of Monaco slowly faded from his sight.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope you've continued to enjoy the story. The feedback and support for this project has been great, and it really keeps me motivated to keep working at it._

 _As always, please feel free to leave any appropriate feedback in a review for me - I read and reply to just about all of them._


	3. III - What a View!

_Author's Note (4/20): Hello and welcome back! Before you start reading Chapter 3 I just wanted to thank you in advance for reading and supporting this project of mine.  
_ _Please enjoy!  
_ _P.S. You might want to look up the word **Tanga** on Wikipedia before going too far with this chapter._

* * *

Within minutes, they were completely over the water, heading south into the wide expanse of the Mediterranean Sea.

The waves were peaceful with only a few white clouds infiltrating the infinite blue sky.

Godou realized his peace and quiet were about to be disturbed when Erica cleared her throat to talk.

"Ahem…" went Erica, drawing a sigh from Godou.

"Now Godou, this resort we're going to will be populated by some of the wealthiest, talented, powerful, and oftentimes ruthless mortals in the entire world.

"If you mingle with them, chances are they'll try to reel you into some scheme or temptation that most men would sell their souls for.

"So be careful around these people."

She leaned towards him and he noticed a scowl on her face. Then with a slightly more shrill voice she added, "And for Godslayers' sakes Godou - don't embarrass me on my birthday!"

Godou forcefully nodded his head, trying to make it crystal clear that he'd be on his best behavior. And with a proud huff of her chest Erica leaned back into her seat.

He exhaled as he realized he had likely averted a future crisis, but noticed that Erica had popped one eye open to glare at him.

"One more thing Godou," Erica said in a serious tone.

"This island doesn't have many rules, but the few it has must be followed to the letter!

"Or else…"

Godou gulped as he pondered what in the world he was about to get into.

* * *

They arrived at their destination in just over ninety minutes.

It was a gorgeous tropical island with exotic trees, golden-brown sand, clear-blue lakes and beautiful modern architecture in the few buildings that dotted it.

Cabanas were spread about the beaches, though the people were so far away he could barely make out their outlines.

A slightly bumpy landing by the small plane brought them to a pier that was apparently only accessible by equally small vessels. No large planes or boats were even capable of fitting in such a tiny spot.

"Here we are," Erica said with delight as she nudged Godou to exit the plane.

"Wow, this place is incredible!" Godou responded in amazement as he unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the tiny craft.

He was surprised to be met by a warm breeze, as would be common in a tropical island. But after such a short trip, there was no way they were close to the tropics.

By his estimates they should at least be north enough for much colder air to be surrounding the island.

"Hey Eric, how does an island this far north of the tropics stay so warm?"

Erica yawned, as if bored by the question..

"Well, considering that most of the world's top magic-users frequently vacation here, most of them are kind enough to replenish the island's Weather Manipulation Runes to keep the island as warm as a tropical rainforest."

Once the two of them were on the wooden pier, they were greeted by a very official-looking old man with a monocle who was flanked by two butlers holding large, silver trays.

"Good day Master Godou, and Lady Blandelli," he greeted.

"We have been expecting you. And I'm glad to see you made it on time."

In unison, the old man and the two butlers behind him all politely bowed.

Erica bowed her head in acknowledgement. As she did, she nudged him with her elbow, leading him to bow his head as well.

After they all lifted their heads, the man continued.

"My name is Lord Arthur, executive overseer of service. And this..."

He did a slight flourish and turned to his side, allowing Erica and Godou to better see the island.

"...is the Isle of Kings: Providing Royal Treatment for All Invitees for Over Three Thousand Years."

Godou could not help but gasp at the age of the services being provided.

"Much appreciated Lord Arthur, thank you for your island's hospitality," Erica.

She glared at Godou once again, and he got the message.

"Uh… thank you for having us…?" Godou said as much as a question than as a statement.

"Nonsense, it is our honor to serve the needs of the great God Slayer and his wife," Lord Arthur replied with a wide smile.

"Wife?!" Godou exclaimed, earning him a sharp elbow to the ribs from Erica.

Arthur smirked at the scene and clapped his hands, beckoning the butlers to step next to the visiting pair. Each tray held about a dozen varieties of beverages - juices, wines, and sparkling drinks.

"Please help yourself to a glass of island-made spirits or freshly-squeezed juice as I quickly review the rules."

Erica quickly grabbed the darkest sangria she could find while Godou settled for a glass of water.

"Our first rule is that what happens on the Isle of Kings stays on the Isle of Kings. As a result, you cannot, under any circumstances, leave this island with anything other than what you arrived with.

"The second rule is that if you are a magic user, you must restrict all use of powers to a personal-space radius.

"Third, you may not bring any possessions of yours nor leave any possessions of yours on the island past this pier.

"Fourth, do not attempt to stay on the island longer than the amount of time allotted to you.

"And finally, any attempts to subvert the rules of the Isle of Kings will result in a lifetime ban and the use of lethal force if required."

Godou nearly choked on a gulp of water at the last rule, while Erica merely sipped her drink in amusement.

"So, that's that," Lord Arthur said with a clap.

"Any questions?"

Godou and Erica both shook their heads.

"Excellent. Then enjoy your stay on the Isle of Kings.

"Now of course, as per the rules, please be so kind as to remove all of your clothes and follow the butlers to the changing tents.

"Of course," came Erica's, without missing a beat.

"Huh?" came Godou's reply. "Don't you mean that in reverse?"

He was stunned as Erica started removing her clothes, stripping all the way down to her swimsuit.

"Contraband is strictly prohibited from the island past this pier," Lord Arthur explained. "We do not allow guests to grace the premises wearing anything that might conceal recording devices, weapons, magical artifacts, or any other potential threats to our security.

"And that of course includes any clothing that you wore here.

"You may wear your undergarments as far as the changing tents, but they will be confiscated afterwards."

"That's kind of... weird, isn't it?" Godou said. "I mean, are we going to be walking around naked?"

"Oh no, you will be provided with clothing that you shall wear until you leave."

"Uh ok, that's fine," Godou replied as he began pulling off his clothes and throwing them onto the butler's plate. When he was done, only his boxers remained.

When the pair were finished and sufficiently undressed, Lord Arthur clapped his hands twice.

"Excellent," he said with a smile. "Now if you will please follow your respective butlers to the changing area you will be provided with your tangas and a private place to change."

Godou's was confused.

"Umm… tangas?" he inquired.

"Well of course," came Lord Arthur's reply. "We do not allow guests to wear anything that isn't provided by the island. Furthermore, we strongly encourage our guests to hide no secrets - and there is no better way than to have all guests wearing as little clothing as possible."

He wasn't entirely sure what a tanga was, but assumed it was some kind of bathing suit.

Godou quickly turned to Erica, who was already following the butler to her changing tent.

He then followed his own butler to a small tent with red and white stripes.

Before going in, the butler handed him a small covered silver tray.

After stripping, he opened the tray and found a small, black piece of cloth.

 _This must be the tanga_. He said to himself, frowning at how slim the piece was.

It looked like it would barely conceal his genitals, let alone his crack. But Godou knew that nothing short of complete adherence to the island's rules would save him from Erica's wrath later on. He swallowed his doubts and put the thing on.

The tanga was a bit tight, and he could feel that a good portion of his backside was out in the open. The feeling of having so much skin exposed made him blush.

He sighed and put his boxers on the tray before exiting and passing the tray to the butler, who curtsied and moved away.

When he emerged he was only partially surprised when he saw Erica waiting for him, wearing nothing but the tanga herself.

Almost literally, nothing but the tanga.

Godou's jaw dropped - a sensation which was becoming so frequent it was starting to make his mouth hurt.

"E-E-Erica!" he cried. "Why don't you have a bikini top or something?!"

She looked down at her chest.

"What's the problem?" she asked innocently.

"Well... I mean... don't you feel a little embarrassed?" he asked as he began examining what an incredible figure she had.

Upon further inspection, he noticed that adhesive bandages were applied to her breasts, concealing her nipples - much to his relief.

Even so, he was now seeing significantly more of Erica's body than he had ever seen before (not counting at breakfast earlier in the morning).

"Not really," came her reply. "I don't have anything to hide. Quite the opposite! I'd love a chance to show off around some of the world's most powerful people."

Godou started stammering as he tried to come up with some kind of counter to her argument, but nothing came up.

"Hmm… well? Are you ready to go explore?" she asked as Godou's mouth remained locked in the open position.

Her breasts bounced slightly as the tone of her voice became more serious.

"Godou! We don't have all day!" she shouted.

"Uh… y-yeah," Godou replied, emerging from his trance.

With a smirk, Erica led the Godslayer past the pier into the open beach area.

* * *

Godou had been to a few beaches before, but never one like this.

The wind was perfect, the sand was warm but not burning-hot, and the water was as clear and blue as the sky itself.

Having been provided with all of the things they needed to enjoy an afternoon on the island, the pair made their way along the shoreline towards the main beach. From the entrance they could see many people relaxing and enjoying the sun.

He looked down as his mostly nude body and could not help but cringe at the thought of seeing others so exposed like that.

"Come now Godou," she said coyly as she wrapped her arms around him, making sure that her bust was caressing his back. "You aren't really going to make a scene in front of some of the world's most powerful and beautiful people - and on my birthday of all occasions!"

The sight of so many people seeing him in nothing but a tight tanga made him blush, but one thing Erica said that he could not in any way dispute was that the people here were among the most beautiful in the world - they had to be!

Over a two dozen people were relaxing on the sandy beach, either tanning, enjoying themselves in the water or playing a game.

"This is a private beach, where only the wealthiest of the wealthy are allowed to attend,"

"Supermodels, athletes, movie stars, royalty - all of them come to this famous, secret beach which is accessible by invitation only - to indulge themselves in some of the greatest pleasures imaginable... and with no fear of shame."

The no fear of shame line was right on the money. Every single one of the women were incredibly beautiful - hair color and skin color didn't matter, but nearly every one of them were undoubtedly either supermodels or the children of remarkable athletic specimens. But what made his manhood start to rise was that all of them were almost as naked as he had seen in his wildest fantasies - save for the adhesives on their breasts and the small piece of clothing in their lower lady parts that could barely be classified as a swimsuit.

Though he did not swing the other way, he could not help but admire the various men who were in attendance as well: incredible muscles and movie-star good looks across the board.

When they passed one particular couple kissing and enjoying the warm sun, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Erica whispered into his ear. "Isn't that Tanaka, the highest paid baseball player in the world?"

Godou glanced back to take another look and realized that it was, in fact, the world-famous Japanese pitcher Tanaka - the man he had idolized since he was a child.

"Yeah, I think it is," he replied.

He then took a look at the woman Tanaka was kissing and frowned.

"But I'm pretty certain that's not his wife..." he said with a blush.

"Come on, let's go," Godou said. He continued walking along the waterline but froze when a voice called out.

"Excuse me, are you Kusanagi Godou?" came the voice - one that Godou was familiar with.

He turned around and realized that Tanaka had stood up from his seat and was looking right at him.

"Ah yes, you are the Godslayer I've heard so much about!"

As Godou stood there frozen, Tanaka hopped towards him and quickly grabbed his hand for a shake in addition to a slight bow.

"It's nice to finally meet you at last," the Japanese super-athlete said.

"I was thrilled to find out you would be joining us today, and I was looking forward to meeting with you. I'm quite the fan."

"Uh-uh... me too," Godou replied, drawing a slight laugh from Tanaka.

He quickly put on a slightly more business-like expression.

"Well, our time on the island is a bit short, so I'll get straight to the point so as not to waste your time," Tanaka said.

"I heard on the grapevine that you're quite the baseball fan.

"And I just wanted to let you know that I would be honored to have you as a VIP at my personal training camp before next season."

Godou's eyes widened.

"I'll be hosting some of the Major League All-Stars for a week at my California estate to train by day and relax by night.

"If you'd like, you can even do a few scrimmages with us.

"Who knows? Maybe one of the scouts on will ask you for a tryout?" he added with a wink.

"You would, after all, be a fantastic addition to the team."

Godou's heart sank as he realized what Tanaka was proposing. He wanted Godou to join his team and potentially use his powers to give them a serious edge.

"I'm not really sure," was all Godou could muster in response.

Tanaka maintained his smile though.

From behind him, his "lady-friend" called out.

"Baby, we've only got a few hours left!" she cried. "Are you coming back or what?"

"Think it over," he said as he rushed back to his lady-friend's side.

"It's a chance that most baseball lovers would kill for!" he called out after returning to his spot.

Godou nodded and waved meekly to the man before continuing his walk across the beach.

He rubbed his shoulder for a moment as he thought back to his own baseball career and how it had been cut short by an injury.

Though he had no doubts that his Godslayers powers would enable him to make a comeback - or perhaps make him a superstar - he had decided a long time ago that to do so with such an overwhelming advantage would be tantamount to cheating.

Erica, who had remained silent for the entire exchange, looked at him with a sense of enhanced pride after witnessing the scene.

"See Godou," she teased.

Still amazed by what had just happened, Godou merely replied, "Let's just... find our spot to rest."

* * *

The pair soon found a spot to set up shop, and they set down the towels and umbrella they had been provided with.

Erica said that they had until sunset to enjoy their stay, so they weren't necessarily in any hurry. Even so, she still rushed the job and snapped at Godou whenever he displayed the slightest difficulty getting their spot in order.

As he continued his setup, a tall, voluptuous, olive-skinned woman approached them. She had black hair and deep brown eyes - though Godou's eyes were directed south, towards her incredible bust and exposed legs with curves in places he had fantasized about.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when Erica Blandelli would deign to join us on the Isle of Kings," the woman said in perfect English with an Italian accent. "How are you doing my dear?"

Erica stood up to greet the tall woman. "It's good to meet you again Ms. Barbera," she greeted. "You look even younger than you did last time. So I take it that the retirement is treating you well."

"Oh don't make me blush Ms. Blandelli," Barbera replied, jokingly covering her cheeks in shame.

She then turned to the boy staring at her while setting up towels and asked, "And just who is this good-looking young man you brought with you?"

Before either of them could respond, she was nearly on top of Godou, examining his parts and grabbing him by the arm.

"Could he be a young baseball star? I can tell by his arm he was definitely a ball player at some point... Or perhaps a young movie star or singing sensation?"

Turning back to Godou, who was now blushing at the compliments, Erica introduced him.

"This, my dear Lady Barbera, is the Godslayer, Kusanagi Godou!" she said for all within earshot to hear. Godou feared embarrassment but then realized that the people on the beach were likely far too important to be impressed by the titles of their peers.

Her eyes widening, Barbera immediately knelt down and bowed her head.

"Please forgive this foolish woman for being so forward," she said, referring to herself. "I am Adriana Eris Barbera. It is a greater pleasure to meet you than you can possibly imagine!"

As an added gesture, she grabbed his left hand and kissed it. The sensation of her soft lips on his skin - even if it was just his hand - immediately made his body quiver.

Erica was quick to separate Barbera from Godou's skin though.

"Adriana is a witch, just like Lucretia," Erica explained. "However, rather than enjoy research and personal comforts on her own private estate, Lady Barbera prefers to model professionally - and has been one of the top models in the world for over a century."

"Oh please don't say it like that!" Barbera said, blushing. "You make me sound so old!"

Erica laughed, though Godou was intrigued.

"A century?!" he exclaimed.

"But you look so young, I thought you were no older than your twenties!"

"How have you been modeling for so long without people noticing that you never age?" he asked.

Barbera laughed and treated the question as a compliment.

"Well Lord Godou, for starters I never use the same name twice obviously," she started. "But thanks to a few minor spells I can simply adjust my appearance to change my hair, my face, even my race on several occasions.

"I have been Brazilian, German, French, Spanish, and now as you can see course I'm a well-tanned Italian."

Godou could not help but admire the beautiful woman before him - head-to-toe, seemingly flawless in every square inch of her body. And yet, he wondered what she truly looked like beneath the facade of magic she used.

"I'm currently enjoying my twelfth retirement thanks to an exceptional severance package from my latest fashion designer," she said.

"I think I may enjoy staying here for another two to three years before the next iteration of Adriana Eris Barbera makes her debut."

She walked around Godou and stopped behind his back, moving her face close to his ear and pressing her breasts against his back.

"Who knows?" she teased. "Maybe she'll be a beautiful Japanese girl this time."

She pressed her breasts against his back and gave his shoulders a quick feel.

Erica realized that Barbera was acting a little too friendly even for her taste and growled slightly.

The tan woman noticed Erica's displeasure and quickly removed herself from the Godslayer's back.

"Well I do hope we meet again very soon Lord Godou," Barbera said. "I'm sure there are all kind of things we can... teach each other."

Barbera gave Godou's rear end a quick pinch before walking away towards a cabana.

Godou felt a stiff tug on his arm from Erica, who clenched his arm between her breasts and gripped him tightly.

"What's wrong Erica?" he asked.

Erica scowled.

"You were a little too friendly to that woman," she replied. "If I had to guess I'd say you were looking at her with lust in your eyes. You probably couldn't take your eyes off of her body."

Godou was outraged. "What are you talking about? Of course I noticed her - haven't you noticed that everyone else on this beach is practically naked?!"

Erica was unimpressed, "So you admit it! How dare you act so callous to your future wife! And on my birthday no less."

She crossed her arms and turned away, leaving the confused Godou to sigh in frustration underneath the warm sun.

* * *

For about 20 minutes Erica pouted, not speaking to Godou and turning away from him whenever he tried to make eye-contact.

"I'm sorry Erica," he apologized with a sigh. "How can I make it up to you?"

Erica immediately spun around and faced Godou with her eyes brightened.

"I'm glad you asked!" she replied and jumped belly first onto the beach towel.

"A massage," she replied. "From my neck to my feet - and don't you dare ignore an inch of me."

She grabbed a bottle of tanning oil from a bag and tossed it upwards to Godou.

"Here, cover my entire body with oil to help me tan and then use those strong hands of yours to rub it all over."

Defeated, Godou knelt down next to the gorgeous Italian and started pouring the tanning oil into his hand. He started applying it to Erica quickly, hoping he could finish his unwilling chore as soon as possible.

"Not so rough!" Erica growled as she tried to relax more.

Godou slowed down the pace and started to work the oil into a fine lather across her back, working his way down to her lumbar area.

After finishing his work in that area, he was about to start applying it to the exposed area of her buttocks, but deciding to keep moving instead of touching that particular forbidden fruit.

Erica, however, seemed to be able to sense Godou's apprehension and was quick to inspire some more initiative in him.

"Now Godou," she said. "Don't get cold feet now. I said 'my entire body'."

Knowing he would likely get an earful - or worse - if he tried to defy her again. So he gently spread the oil over the edge of her cheeks.

He finished that particular task quickly and received no objection from Erica as he moved on to her thighs and legs.

As Godou continued applying the tanning oil to Erica's legs, the Italian girl drifted off to sleep.

It was at that point where he felt soft footsteps come up behind him.

Before he had a chance to look around he felt a familiar pair of large breasts press up against his back and two soft hands clench his shoulders. He tensed up as he felt a woman's face rest up against the back of his head.

"Hello again, Lord Kusanagi," the familiar voice of Adriana Barbera whispered into his ear as Erica continued sleeping undisturbed.

"Lady Barbera? What are you-?" he tried to ask what she was doing but her hand covered his mouth to prevent him from finishing.

"There's no need to wake Ms. Blandelli," Barbera said as she began rubbing his shoulders. "I just came here to offer the great Godslayer an invitation to my cabana for one of my world famous massages."

"Your what?" Godou started to ask quietly.

Barbera tittered and pulled Godou up off the sandy beach.

"Follow me," she beckoned. "I promise it won't take long, and I'm sure a beautiful girl like Erica wants her R&R whenever she can get it - especially in weather like this."

She grabbed Godou by the hand and started leading him away.

After a quick trek across the delicate sand, Barbera and Godou arrived at her personal cabana, well away from where Erica was still sleeping, but close enough that Godou could still make out her outline. He looked back at the sleeping girl as they entered a larger, veiled tent.

* * *

 _Author's Note (4/20): Thanks for reading! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far!  
_ _As always, feel free to leave any appropriate feedback, comments, praise or criticisms in a review. I read all of them, so I assure you your words will not go unnoticed!  
_ _Also, the next chapter will feature some lemon, so if you're into that kind of thing, please stay tuned!_


	4. IV - Massage Me!

_Author's Note (5/7): Hello once more and thank you again for continuing to read this story. Chapter 4 is my personal favorite for this story, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh and this chapter does contain lemon. NSFW. Happy reading!_

 _Author's Note (7/3): Hi there, so, long story's short - I had to make some major edits to this chapter to comply with website guidelines. There's far less explicit content in this one, but the overall effect is pretty much the same. I hope the changes don't make the story any less enjoyable for you - but if it it does, please feel free to leave me a comment._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Parting the dark veil and stepping inside, Godou realized that this cabana was far more than a simple hut on the beach.

It was a huge, lavish room with far more space on the inside than the humble outside appearance would suggest.

As Lady Barbera pulled him by the hand further into the strange room, he began to absorb his surroundings.

Colorful artwork adorned walls made of wood. Potted plants with many different rare and pretty flowers either sat in every corner or hung from the ceiling - which too, was taller than the outside would suggest. Sweet-smelling fragrances filled the air and caressed his nostrils.

Godou tensed up a bit as he realized he must have stepped through some kind of magical portal.

He knew that Lady Barbera was a witch, and clearly one of similar powers to his friend Lucretia, but he had a sense that being able to travel to-and-from a place like this might require considerable magical skill.

Barbera led Godou towards some kind of dining area, which was populated by more than just artwork and foliage.

Lounging around on couches were four beautiful women, all wearing tangas with the bandages covering only the most sensitive parts above the waist. They were laughing and having a good time - likely thanks in part to the large goblets of wine set besides them.

He gulped as he tried to keep his thoughts pure and avoid staring at their modelesque curves.

On the low table in front of them were plates upon plates of exotic dishes - Middle Eastern, Italian, Chinese, Greek, Japanese - seemingly no nation's signature dishes were excluded from the table. Somehow, the aromas of the different foods complimented each other, adding a unique flavor to the air on top of the sweet incense.

The ladies paused as they saw Godou standing there. They did not attempt to talk to him though, rather they all flashed smiles at him before turning back to each other with their hands cupped to the side of their mouths, as if to gossip about him.

Godou could not help but blush as he realized he was serving as eye-candy for some of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"This way Lord Godou," Barbera said, urging him past the dining area. "

He took one last glance at the woman and saw that they were all making looking at him with a sense of anticipation in their eyes. One of them winked at him while another licked her lips sensually.

* * *

Turning back to Barbera, who did not seem at all bothered by the brief exchange, he decided to break the silence.

"Umm, so who were those girls?" he asked.

"Hmm...? Oh just a few old friends of mine who invited themselves over for lunch," she replied and paused for a moment. "Nobody you need to be concerned about to be sure."

He sensed a lie, but couldn't understand what she was trying to hide.

At the end of the hall they stopped at a door labeled "Massage Room."

"Here we are!" Barbera said gleefully while leading Godou inside.

The space was small, with only a few windows and a twin-sized bed in the center. The bed was flanked on both sides by silver tables with many bottles of oils, lotions, creams and other objects.

Godou examined the bed, pushing on the cushion to test its firmness.

"So do you want me to lie down or-"

His question was interrupted as Barbera suddenly jumped on his back and pinned his arms between her firm thighs.

"Lady Barbera! What are you mmph...!" he tried to say, but she placed her hand over his mouth to silence him again.

She was clearly stronger than she looked, because Godou could not adjust his body at all with the woman on top of him.

He suspected that she was trying to engage him in some kind of foreplay the way Erica often did, and decided in that instant against using his powers.

"Just give me a moment Lord Godou," she said as she began pressing her fingers against the back of his neck.

The sensation of her fingers on his neck sent shivers down his spine. It felt as though she was looking for something.

When she stopped exploring though, he realized she must have found it.

"Ah, here it is," she said after moving her hand to the base of his neck.

He felt Barbera pinch hard on that spot and then realized something had gone terribly wrong.

Suddenly, Godou experienced what felt like an electric shock in his neck.

It was as though thousands of metal wires were being wrapped tightly around all of his limbs.

The shock lasted only a few moments, but when it ended Godou realized that he could not move any part of his body at all.

He was frozen in place with his limbs hanging helplessly.

"Wh-what did you just do to me?" he demanded.

He could hear her giggle as he felt her climbing off his back.

"Nothing much," she said from just behind his ear.

"I merely pinched the nerves under your neck to put them to sleep. Though doing so has the side effect of completely paralyzing you from the neck down.

"Sorry about that," she added teasingly.

* * *

"Now then Kusanagi Godou," Barbera purred. "Why don't you relax and let me soothe those sore muscles of yours."

She pressed her breasts against his back, allowing him to feel her mounds and making him realize he could still feel sensations even if he couldn't move.

It was then that she began her massage in earnest and started rubbing his shoulders intensely.

Godou could feel her applying what felt like the perfect amount of pressure that would both soothe and straighten his muscles at the same time.

Barbera's hands slowly started to slide off of his shoulders. But rather than onto his back, they moved onto his chest and began rubbing his hairless pectorals.

"Wait! Keep your hands out of there!" he exclaimed.

But Barbera would not stop. "Now, now my Lord - I told you this massage is world famous - and that's because I can isolate the parts of you under the most stress and soreness, and remove them with ease and delicate softness at the same time."

Godou tried to relax a little as Barbera continued her work on his pecs, while her breasts still rested against his back. She pressed against him hard, as if she was trying to meld together with him.

After several minutes, her hands moved down once again and began rubbing his abdomen. If he wasn't feeling panicked before he almost certainly was now - especially as Barbera began testing to see how low she could drop her fingers.

Godou's breathing began to intensify as she started rubbing him more vigorously in that area. He thought he might lose himself as she started touching his tanga and feeling up his manhood. He was also alarmed when he realized it had hardened considerably.

"N-no!" he gasped. "Not there."

"Yes, there," Barbera quickly replied. "Don't worry about how your body is reacting. You need to relax and just let me do all of the work for you."

Her words were spoken with such sincerity that he could not sense any foul intentions in her words.

The Japanese God-slayer realized that he was in a precarious situation and decided to use his powers to break free. Even without the ability to move, he could still channel his power and break free.

"Alright," Godou said as he began to gather energy to restore his damaged nerves. "I think that's enough for-"

His words were cut off by a sudden warm kiss from the gorgeous model in front of him. She grabbed his head and pressed her lips deeply onto his, his open mouth inadvertently inviting her soft tongue in to intertwine with his own. He found himself savoring the softness of her tongue and suddenly felt a rush of warmth travel down his throat and spread to his entire body. The sensation made him feel light-headed for a moment but he quickly regained his senses.

Somehow his ability to move had returned as soon as she had kissed him, and it his body started moving on its own.

After a few moments, Barbera removed herself from the Campione's mouth.

"Nonsense," Barbera replied as if their kiss had not even happened. "Allow me to start working on your back.

"Then all of your stresses will flitter away."

Her smile at the end of that last sentence caught Godou off-guard and he felt his resistance melt at her words.

Almost instinctively, he grabbed her by the love handles and pulled her close to him, allowing her massive breasts to touch his chest.

Smiling, Barbera began to massage Godou's back while facing his front and looking directly into his eyes.

Godou found himself captivated by the beautiful woman's eyes - as if they were drawing him in. He was so hypnotized that he didn't even notice his hands sliding down the woman's waist and around her buttocks, grabbing the soft masses firmly.

Barbera just laughed as she continued rubbing his back.

"That's right my king," she whispered. "Don't hold back. Let your deepest, most carnal desires be expressed."

Godou could not understand what was going on or what he was doing, but for some reason he could not regain control of his own actions.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Godou asked, confused by the sudden turn of events.

The answer he received from Barbera, however, was not a verbal response but another deep kiss that once again robbed him of his senses.

The longer her lips were locked to his, the more his strength left him until he could barely stay up straight.

After finishing the passionate embrace, Barbera looked into Godou's eyes again and said, "Just following orders."

Godou could hardly move and found himself leaning on the woman in order to stand upright. Barbera, however, did not seem concerned. With a snap of her fingers, the four models he had seen before entered the room and each grabbed Godou by one of his limbs.

They picked him up and placed him onto the bed, stretching him out so each limb was facing one corner of the room.

Barbera jumped onto the table and slid right between his spread legs. She bent down and started kissing Godou's torso, tasting every inch of the boy's body.

"I think it's time for the next stage of the relaxation massage, don't you?" she asked.

Godou was confused but realized that her question was not directed at him but at the four women around him.

With all of their eyes looking directly at him, he began to shudder, but soon found his body assaulted by waves of relief as the women started massaging his feet and hands, slowly working their way up his limbs.

From his feet to his knees and his hands to his elbows the sensations drained Godou's mind of all thoughts of stress or tension and were replaced only by softness.

As he found himself enjoying what the other four women were doing, Barbera took the chance to pull the tanga off his waist, sliding it off of him and then throwing it across the room.

Barbera then sat up and began to chant while her eyes were closed.

At that point, Godou nearly snapped out of his trance and started moving a little, but the four women quickly pinned him down, enabling Barbera to continue her work unimpeded.

He tried to move his arms but also found resistance from the beautiful woman holding him. One of them grabbed his face and suddenly gave him a deep kiss similar to the ones he had received from the Barbera.

Her tongue sloshed around his mouth and he began to lose feeling in his limbs before the woman finally removed herself.

Unimpeded, Barbera continued her chant.

As she did, Godou began to feel a surge of electricity in the center of his body and rising up to his chest.

The woman holding his other arm grabbed his face and delivered a kiss to him too. Curiously, as she kissed him, Godou could feel that electricity rising through his body even faster

When Barbera finally finished her chant, a short, clear jar appeared out of the air and fell into her hands. She placed it to the side before returning to her partner.

"And now for the grand finale," she said.

And with that, she kissed him one more time.

The feeling of the woman's soft, warm lips on his own made Godou snap to attention. He tried to move his legs but they were being pinned down. He could feel Barbera's tongue licking every inch of the inside of his mouth but tried to hold onto his senses.

But it was to no avail as Godou's biology took over and his body gave in to the most wondrous sensation that part of him had ever felt. With no recourse, he felt a surge of heat pour into throat and force itself out of his mouth.

Almost simultaneously, Barbera had removed her mouth from his and instead grabbed the small jar with one hand. His confusion was complete when he saw a strange, white vapor emerge and float into the air.

But as it came out, she placed the jar right over his mouth and guided the vapor out.

"Yes, yes, this is perfect," Barbera said with a fiendish smile as the vapor poured out from his mouth and into the jar.

Once his mouth was no longer releasing anything, Barbera briefly let go in order to seal the jar. As Godou lay on his back, sweating and panting, the tall woman examined its contents.

"Master Qet will be most pleased to obtain this much of the God-slayer's seed," she declared, more so to the four others than to the exhausted Godou.

Godou was too tired from his ordeal to respond.

With a snap of her fingers the jar vanished. Barbera knelt back down so her face was once again on top of Godou's torso.

"I must thank you Lord Godou," she said, delivering small kisses in between words. "Your generous donation will ensure that our Mistress gains the power she needs to take over this mortal world and rule it with an iron fist."

"But before all of that... I think we need to perform a little cleanup duty," she said with a smile. "Then we should be done."

The panting Godou, still pinned by the limbs, weakly asked, "Cleanup? Wha-?"

His foolish question was immediately answered as Barbera once again began licking his chest once again. Whatever moisture from the vapor that had failed to wind up directly in the jar and was instead sticking to his body, was now being licked by the woman.

At the same time, the women pinning his arms and legs began crawl over his body in order to massage him vigorously - his limbs, his chest, his abdomen, his face - all over they went, making sure not to miss an inch of the front of his body.

After several minutes, the women simultaneously got off of his body, gave a short curtsy and left the room - leaving Godou alone with Barbera and her mouth which was still on his chest. However, Godou was unable to move after the way the women had treated his muscles.

Barbera finished her job of cleaning his body, raising her head from his chest and flashing a look of disappointment that she was unable to get more out of him.

She then climbed up onto Godou and pressed her whole body up against his. With those entrancing eyes almost looking directly into his soul, Godou felt her warm lips encompass his own again and felt her soft tongue enter his mouth to intertwine with his.

After a deep kiss, she removed her mouth and began kissing other parts of his face, starting with his nose, then working her way around the cheeks and his chin.

She then moved her face to the side of Godou's head and licked his right ear, licking around it - then inside of it. After doing the same on his other ear, Barbera tilted Godou's neck slightly and bent her own head down, giving his neck a soft lick as well.

"Well Godslayer, it appears our time is up," she said as she began stretching. With a snap of her fingers, Godou's tanga reappeared to cover his waist.

Barbera leaned in and placed her mouth next to Godou's ear.

"I enjoyed this more than you can possibly imagine," she whispered. "And I hope we can do this again some time."

She gave Godou one last deep kiss and robbed him of his consciousness.

* * *

 _Author's Note (5/7): Thanks for reading! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far!  
_ _As always, feel free to leave any appropriate feedback, comments, praise or criticisms in a review. I read all of them, so I assure you your words will not go unnoticed!_


	5. V - Uh-Oh, More Villains!

_Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 5, and thank you for sticking around for this long._

* * *

Godou woke up and realized he wasn't lying on a table, but on a towel atop soft sand. He sprung up and realized he was back on the beach, beneath the crisp sun.

He looked around and noticed that the nearest person to him was Erica, who was awake, and applying a new layer of suntan lotion to her arms and neck. Barbera was nowhere to be seen.

"Erica!" he exclaimed, relieved that she was there.

"Oh, you're finally awake" she said. "How was your nap?"

Godou was confused. "Nap? Was I sleeping just now?"

Erica rolled her eyes. "Obviously. You were fast asleep when I woke up - and you didn't properly apply the suntan lotion, so now I have to reapply it to the spots you missed-"

He exhaled deeply and threw a hug around the Italian girl, "Oh I'm so glad to see you Erica."

Now Erica was confused. "Umm-why, might I ask?"

Godou pulled himself away slightly and kept Erica at arm-length. "I can't even describe what happened - all I can say is I'm grateful to see you again."

Erica's confusion now turned to worry - never in any non-combat situation had Godou ever expressed concern over her well-being.

"By the way, you didn't see Lady Barbera at all, did you?" he asked.

A flash of anger erupted onto Erica's face and Godou immediately realized that he had erred.

"What in Godslayers' name are you asking me about that vixen for?" she replied angrily.

"What are you doing thinking of and talking about other women right in front of me? And on my birthday no less!"

"D-d-d... umm... I'm sorry Erica!" he pleaded. "I'm clearly just not thinking straight right now!"

The anger disappeared from Erica's face and was replaced with a look of skepticism.

"Did something happen to you Godou?" she asked. Then upon putting more pieces of the puzzle together added, "And was Lady Barbera involved in some way?"

Godou could barely get the words out. It was as though memories were locked in some kind of box.

"No, it's nothing like that... I don't think...

"Look, I'm really sorry, I think I just had a really strange dream and now that it's over I just feel... glad to be here with you."

Erica was not entirely convinced and yet, Godou's apology seemed incredibly sincere. She could not help but blush slightly from his words.

"Well... regardless... you have still insulted my pride as a Knight, and as such you are to be punished immediately!"

The Japanese teen's head drooped as he realized he was about to endure something incredibly unpleasant.

He looked up at Erica, who had stood up and pointed to a distant part of the beach dotted with volleyball nets and dozens of guests.

"The Soros family are hosting a volleyball tournament in a few minutes, and **you** will be my teammate. And you **will** lead us to victory."

Godou sighed. He hated volleyball.

"I'm heading over to the registration table. So grab our things and meet me there, pronto."

With her head held high, Erica walked away, leaving Godou alone with his scrambled thoughts and their sand-covered towels.

He shook his head while thinking of Erica's demand and started gathering their things.

As he piled everything up to move though, Godou noticed his free had reflexively touch his manhood. He couldn't remember what it was, but something about his dream had left him with a strange tingling sensation down there.

Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, he quickly grabbed the front of his tanga to take a look.

He pulled the fabric outwards and got a good look at his rod. His confusion only multiplied when he saw that it was a reddish-brown color - a sign that it had recently been flowing with a blood rush.

 _It must have been a wet dream or something_ , Godou said to himself. However, it was completely dry down there.

He shrugged.

 _Whatever it is, it's over with now_ , he told himself.

After gathering everything together, he headed off to meet Erica at the volleyball tournament, blissfully unaware that he was now being observed by other dangerous forces.

* * *

Azeri hungrily took in the stares of the many men and women who looked in her direction as she made her way across the sand.

With a body like hers, one would be hard pressed to look away anyway.

Flowing scarlet hair atop a well-toned, lily-colored, 175 cm frame gave Azeri the appearance of an Amazon. Her 90E breasts bouncing every which way, along with the impressively-sized cheeks behind her, only further gave off the impression that she was more than a mere mortal.

Which, indeed, she was.

Like all other succubi, Azeri found the passion she aroused in mortals as mouth-watering as fresh hors d'oeuvres - and twice as savory.

However, unlike most other succubi, the scarlet-haired demoness was considerably more powerful. Given her frame, one might not suspect, but Azeri actually had incredible physical strength, and was capable of ripping a cinder-block in half or cutting through a metal beam using only her powerful thighs.

Of course, as the Succubus Queen, Azeri also had powerful magical abilities at her disposal.

Should she so choose, she could compel any man to give her all of his worldly possessions, and sap his will to make him an obedient mind-slave.

Azeri actually had about a dozen such men at her own private island home.

As she examined the onlookers, occasionally winking at one or blowing a kiss, she could not help but notice how attractive almost everyone looked. It had been years since she last visited the Isle of Kings, and the sight of so many attractive young people was enough to make her mouth water.

It was a veritable buffet of beautiful people.

She covered her mouth to avoid anyone seeing her lick her lips.

 _Business before pleasure._ She reminded herself as she made her way onto a stretch that had tons of chairs.

Dozens of guests were watching a volleyball tournament with great intensity as they soaked up sun rays and enjoyed samplings of food and drinks.

Though Azeri was interested in joining them, she had a pressing appointment with the Isle of Kings' Managing Director - who also happened to be one of Azeri's former lovers: Zenyatta Da'Tara, Crown Princess of the Alysheba Family.

* * *

At the far end of the stretch was a sectioned-off tent surrounded by half-a-dozen male and female attendants. There stood a throne-like chair at the center, upon which sat a petite and attractive young woman.

Tan skin, dark-brown hair, bold-hazel eyes and a slender frame marked her as a woman wise beyond her years. Like the other guests at the island, she wore little except for a golden tanga and two sets of silver bandages to cover the center of her breasts.

Azeri made her way into the exotic woman's tent, but was halted by two of the attendants. She smiled and looked in the direction of the princess, who like the other guests seemed very intent on watching the game.

However, the princess seemed to know that Azeri was there even before one of the other attendants tried to speak to her.

Without even looking at Azeri, the woman on the throne snapped her fingers. Immediately, three of the attendants scrambled to grab a nearby chair of sufficient comfort. The three bowed their heads towards Azeri and then the throne as the Succubus Queen made her way around to face her former companion.

"Princess Zenyatta!" the red-haired demoness exclaimed, mockingly adding a curtsy before sitting down.

"You're late," the princess replied. She glanced briefly at Azeri before returning her attention to the volleyball game.

Azeri took a moment to recline and grab a cup of fine wine from a tray between them.

She had fond memories of her time with Princess Zenyatta, the eldest daughter of the Alysheba family - who had owned and operated the Isle of Kings since the Babylonian Empire.

Diligent, curious, supremely confident and above all, ambitious, the young woman had maneuvered her way into positions of power within the family far faster than any of her female predecessors. And unlike most of her family, she did so with precious few magical abilities.

All of those traits combined with her beauty naturally made Zenyatta a romantic target for the lustful Azeri.

The Succubus Queen had found seducing the ambitious princess easier than expected. Her lack of magic made it easy for Azeri to get her way quickly.

Afterwards, Azeri had spent the better part of a decade enjoying Zenyatta's great wealth and greater body. However, she overplayed her hand shortly after Zenyatta was appointed Managing Director of the island, and was forced to separate from the girl she had spent so much time with.

"It's been quite a while since you last invited me to your island, my dear," she said, causing Zenyatta to turn towards her. "Why, the last time I was here your face didn't look nearly as mature and radiant. What has it been? Five years? Six years?-"

"Seven years, three months and nine days," Princess Zenyatta interrupted with an unamused look. "And the number of those days I spent without thinking of you I can count with one hand."

Zenyatta held out her arm and formed a closed fist. Azeri smiled.

"I'm flattered," she replied, taking a gulp of wine before reaching her own arm out and stroking Zenyatta's supple forearm.

"And yet, I'm certain you didn't ask me to come back just to make me feel better about being tossed out.

"Or is this just how the Managing Director of the Isle of Kings requests a booty call?"

Zenyatta smirked meekly and peeled Azeri's hand off her arm.

She grabbed her monocular and extended it fully before passing it to the succubus.

"Take a look at the boy on the court with the blonde partner," she requested. "Tell me what you make of him."

Azeri was intrigued. She had known Zenyatta since the princess had been a young and adventurous teenager - and during those years of debauchery she had never expressed the slightest interest in boys - let alone younger boys.

She looked into the glass and started taking mental notes of the youth.

"Hmm... tall for a Japanese boy his age... Does plenty of cardio, but seldom lifts weights... Some scaring on his shoulder and right arm - probably residual staple marks from an athlete's surgery... obviously a ball player."

Azeri took another look through the glass.

"And judging by the size of his hands and feet he's probably hung like a bull."

Zenyatta rolled her eyes at Azeri's last remark.

"All in all though, rather unremarkable. What is he to you?"

"Hmph, that 'rather unremarkable' boy happens to be Kusanagi Godou the Campione."

Azeri's eyes widened.

"The Godslayer? Now that is a surprise. Your island hasn't hosted one of them in decades.

"So, what's he doing here?"

Zenyatta bit her lip.

"Our mutual 'friend' made me an offer I couldn't refuse," she said bitterly.

The emphasis Zenyatta placed on 'friend' told Azeri exactly who it was.

"Qet...," she said under her breath, practically spitting into the warm sand as the name came out. Just having to say her name made the demoness taste bile.

The princess turned to her and tapped her nose with an index finger.

"Indeed. No doubt the boy has been targeted as part of some hair-brained scheme in this stupid feud the two of you still have.

"Unfortunately, it seems that Adriana Barbera and her little witch coven have already completed whatever task they were given."

Azeri clenched her fist and saw Zenyatta was looking right at her.

"...Which can only mean bad things for you..."

"So it would seem," Azeri replied, taking a big gulp of her drink to wash away the bitter thought.

"If I may make a suggestion," Princess Zenyatta said. She picked up the decanter and poured some more into both of their cups.

"Perhaps a little rendezvous with the Godslayer to find out what Qet is planning, along with... other things... would be in order?"

Azeri smiled, feeling the drink and the suggestion quickly warming her up.

"Oh believe me, I don't need the suggestion.

"But I am curious: Why would Princess Zenyatta, who prides herself on neutrality, get involved in what is sure to be a violent conflict once again?"

This time it was the princess's turn to take a large swig of her drink.

"Because I don't like being used," she replied coldly. "Not by her, not by you, not by anybody."

"And when that bitch fails with her little plot, people will finally catch on to the idea that not even a Demigod can threaten the Alysheba family or the Isle of Kings."

Azeri raised her eyebrows at the response.

"Oh how I've missed that side of you," she said. "So passionate about her plans and always having a lofty goal only she can achieve."

She finished off her drink before getting up and walking to Zenyatta's chair.

Azeri bent down so that her mouth was parallel to Zenyatta's ear.

"And it's one of the many things that turns me on around you."

Azeri leaned further forward and lightly licked the princess's ear.

Zenyatta was immediately startled and turned her head to face the Succubus Queen, only to find Azeri's lips waiting for hers.

For the first time in many years, the pair savored the taste of each other.

Zenyatta pulled away from Azeri's lips.

"Sorry, not this time," she said. "I've become resistant to those little charms of yours. Besides, it would behoove you to spend less time with me and more time 'chatting' with the Godslayer before he leaves later today."

Azeri simply giggled and climbed off the princess before delivering a series of kisses to her face.

"Oh don't you worry about that," she said. "Kusanagi Godou will belong to me."

* * *

In a dark room hidden from all but the most powerful magic eyes, Lady Barbera and her four witch sisters stood around a large bubbling cauldron and tossed all manner of strange ingredients inside.

The room was painted with magical runes and was filled with tables stocked with different jars of all shapes and sizes. But at the center of the room was perhaps the most out of place object one could imagine - a massive mirror made entirely out of blue glass.

Lady Barbera stepped away from the cauldron and approached the the mirror, uttering a short incantation to bring its magic to life.

"My Mistress, the elixir is nearly complete," she said as the blue mirror began to glow. "We await your word and the instructions before the final step."

For a few moments there was no sound except for the mixing of the cauldron and the radiant glow of the mirror.

The witches were all simultaneously startled as a voice boomed within the room.

"Well done, my apprentice," the voice said. "You may proceed."

The visage of their master, the demigoddess Qet, then faded into the mirror.

"Now, take the jar of the Godslayers' seed and throw the entire thing into the center of the cauldron."

Lady Barbera summoned the jar and it appeared into her hand. She walked over to the cauldron, whose contents were currently a pale gray, opened up the jar and lightly dropped it into the elixir.

There was no reaction for several moments.

The five witches stared at the cauldron, waiting for some visible change to occur.

"How will we know if the ritual was a success, Mistress?" one of the other witches asked.

"It will work, and we will know," Qet replied. "Of that there can be no doubt."

Sure enough, the bubbling liquid began to change colors. The gray gave way for blue, which then gave way to dark green and finally to a pale yellow.

Suddenly, the liquid began to bubble even harder, with the contents bursting out and splashing all around.

Lady Barbera was confused.

"Is something going wrong?" she asked as the cauldron continued to spit out the hot liquids.

She looked at her master in the mirror and saw that the demigoddess was smiling.

"Oh no my dear. Everything is going just fine," Qet answered.

"In fact I believe the ritual will be complete - right... about... now."

The moment Qet said "now" a huge bubble emerged from the cauldron and burst, spraying the five witches with the boiling liquid.

They all yelped in pain as it singed their skin, though the smell was something that would take a long time to be rid of.

Thinking something had gone terribly wrong, the five looked at the aspect of their mistress for guidance. But the face in the mirror was merely smiling.

"Congratulation," Qet said.

"It worked.

"Now allow the magic to course through your body and allow you to defy the very laws of nature."

They looked at each other in confusion, but one by one they began clenching their stomachs and mouths. Before any of them could act, they were retching on the floors.

Lady Barbera knew that such would be the side-effect of the spell's completion. And yet, the sudden twinge of discomfort in her body beyond the simple burns still felt hard to handle.

Much like the other four, Lady Barbera put her hand to her stomach as she felt severe cramping up. She grabbed her forehead and then lowered it to her mouth as dizziness and nausea began to take over.

As Lady Barbera and the other witches began to fade into unconsciousness, Qet looked on in amusement.

Soon she would have near-unlimited power at her disposal.

And it was all thanks to the weak-willed and easily-manipulated Godslayer, Kusanagi Godou.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Thank you for keeping up with the story, and I assure you, Chapter 4 will be brought back up as soon as possible._

 _As always please feel free to leave any appropriate comments, criticisms, praise or suggestions in a review. I read and reply to all of them, so your words will neither go unnoticed nor unappreciated._


	6. VI - Bath Time!

_Author's Note (11/4/2017): Thank you for your patience. Please enjoy!_

* * *

As the warm sun beat down on his body, Godou savored the coldness of the water and gulped it down.

After wiping his mouth and heading back to his partner, he found that Erica was still in a bad mood.

The final match of the volleyball tournament between the Godou & Erica, and the French Olympic team had been declared a tie. And to a prideful knight like Erica, a draw might as well have been a loss.

The Italian girl was more passionate about winning than anything on earth - except for Godou of course.

As they made their way from the sand to the bathhouse to clean up, Godou did his best to cheer her up - to no avail.

"It's alright Erica," he said unconvincingly. "Maybe... next time?"

The blonde girl glared at him and growled, prompting Godou to immediately shut his mouth.

"Just let me take my bath so we can get lunch," she responded. "I got sand in my hair... and in other places that will take a long while to clean."

Godou was relieved. A trip to the bathhouse would surely help the angry girl relax and keep her from lashing out at any poor souls in her path.

"Sure thing," Godou said. "I'll just wait here until you're done and..."

"Oh no you don't!" Erica declared, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him along into the impressive structure that was the bathhouse.

"You're even filthier than I am and you smell terrible! So you're not going anywhere until you scrub every square inch of yourself. And that's final!"

* * *

From the outside the bathhouse seemed like it was just a small part of a large complex, but the inside was a completely different story.

The inside was a stunning imitation of Roman and Byzantine architectures. Beautiful columns rose from every corner of the room, connected to floors made of pure white marble. For the bare feet of the two visitors, the cold floor was a refreshing reprieve from the sun-soaked sand.

At the center of the room was a massive pool, far larger than any Olympic-sized one, with steam pouring out of the water and up towards the open-air roof.

As with nearly every location he had seen on the Isle of Kings, the sight was awe-inspiring.

As the pair walked further inside the large bathhouse, Godou noticed something which made his heart begin beating rapidly: All of the guests were fully nude. Unlike on the beach where they at least had tangas and adhesive bandages covering their most private spots, in this building the guests wore neither.

While Godou felt uncomfortable enough being around so many naked people, the collection of models, actresses and female athletes wearing nothing at all was enough to make the young man feel light-headed.

For better or worse, Erica noticed the Godslayer's plight and grabbed him by the hand.

"This way," she said to the stiff-legged Godou.

He emerged from his trance and replied, "Where are we going?"

"Why to the showers of course," Erica replied.

Godou wasn't sure what to make of all this. He had never been to any public place that permitted mixed bathing, let alone flaunted it so openly. He hoped against all hope that the showers would be different. Moment later his heart sank.

As if the main bathing pool wasn't big enough, the shower room was equally massive, with steam rising several stories into the air only to remain trapped beneath a roof this time.

Much to Godou's relief, there were almost no people inside the room, aside from one woman at the far end of the room taking a shower. He did all he could to avoid looking in the guest's direction.

Erica still held him by the wrist though, and led him over to a shower head with a stool underneath it.

Once they got there, Erica released Godou's wrist and sat down on the stool with her slender back exposed to him.

"Now Godou," she said, straitening up as if she were a noble. "You will wash my back for me."

She grabbed a bottle of soap and tossed it back to Godou, who fumbled with it in the air before catching it.

"C-c-can't you do it yourself?" he asked, trying very hard not to look at the Italian girl's incredible body.

Erica slipped off her tanga and folded it before placing it in a basket. She then carefully peeled off the adhesives on her chest, doing so slowly as to avoid damaging her sensitive buds.

"Absolutely not!" she declared. "As it is my birthday you will grant my request - or face the consequences..."

Realizing he had no choice, Godou relented and started pouring the soap onto his hands and lathering it up.

Despite his reluctance, he could not help but admire Erica's remarkable physique as he moved closer and began to spread the soap on her back.

Her shoulders and upper body seemed slender, but a simple touch revealed the lean muscle of a top athlete.

His hands went all across her back, kneading the soap into her muscles.

Throughout the entire ordeal Godou did his best to keep his eyes up and his thoughts pure. He could, after all, see the sides of her bust and her cheeks with a simple glance.

"Wonderful," Erica said with an exhale as she filled a basin with hot water and poured it onto herself - washing all of the soap off.

"You know what comes next, right Godou?" she asked without turning back.

Godou shrugged, unsure what the blonde girl was implying.

Erica's response came with a wicked grin as she turned her head and caught Godou's eye.

"Now you will wash my front too," she said.

Godou could have sworn he had just been hit with a hammer.

"Oh no, no, no - no way!" he declared.

A scowl emerged on Erica's face.

"What did you say?" she growled before standing up for added effect.

As her nude front appeared before him, Godou shielded his eyes from her.

 _I gotta get out of here fast!_ he told himself and started looking for exits. An angry lecture from Erica was moments away and it could only lead to something bad.

But as Erica sucked her breath in and prepared to speak, Godou was saved.

"Excuse me," came a voice to the side.

The two turned to see a young woman approach. Erica's jaw dropped as she realized who it was.

"Princess Zenyatta!" she exclaimed. "It's an honor to meet you in person."

"And you as well, Miss Blandelli," came the reply. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I had hoped I could have a word with you."

"Of course," Erica answered.

"Godou, this is Princess Zenyatta, the Governor of the-"

She turned and saw that Godou was no longer there.

Erica's face went pink in embarrassment but Zenyatta did not seem to mind.

"It looks like he ran off towards the private baths," Zenyatta said. "But that's alright. I had actually hoped to speak with you alone Miss Blandelli."

* * *

Godou panted as he leaned up against the wall to catch his breath. He had quickly escaped from the showers to avoid a confrontation with Erica, thanks to the efforts of that woman who had approached. However, his escape had sent him deeper into the large building that was the bathhouse and now he was sufficiently lost.

The farther he went in, the thinner some of the halls and corridors became. Whereas the entryway could fit over a dozen people shoulder-to-shoulder, the hallways he now navigated could barely fit three.

Signs in a variety of languages pointed in the directions of saunas, steam rooms and personal baths. Godou followed the signs for a while until he turned a corner and accidentally bumped into a young woman, knocking the two of them to the ground.

"Oof!" he went as he landed on his backside. He looked up and saw that the girl he had bumped into had landed split-legged, with her towel falling off and her womanhood exposed.

Godou's face immediately went red and he changed his position to a prostrate to apologize.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" he said while prostrated. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

The girl rubbed her lower back a few times and said "Ouch" but turned to Godou with a smile.

"No, I'm fine. Not to worry!" she replied.

He immediately jumped to his feet and stretched out his hand, turning his head away to avoid looking at the girl's sacred area.

"Here, let me help you up," he said.

The girl flashed a smile and nodded before grabbing his hand and letting him hoist her up.

"Thank you very much, sir," she replied. "Why were you in such a hurry, anyway?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just… trying to find a place to lay low for a bit I guess."

The girl paused and stroked her chin.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked.

Godou scratched the back of his head, "I think so, eh heh."

"Well then I think I might be able to help," she replied.

She turned and pointed down the hall where it split into two paths, and indicated the left one.

"If you head down that hallway it'll lead you to a 'men's only' bath, where you'll have enforced privacy from any girl who tries to bother you."

It didn't take Godou more than a moment to realize that was precisely what he was looking for to let the heat die down.

"Perfect," he said. "I'll head there right now. Oh and thanks for the advice Miss…?"

"Belinda," the girl replied with a smile.

"Right, thanks Miss Belinda," Godou said and darted off.

"Not a problem Lord Godou," Belinda said, waving him off.

He paused for a moment, fairly certain he had not given the girl his name, but then remembered that a multitude of people knew who he was simply by sight. His popularity still unnerved him from time to time.

Godou waved back and continued down the hall.

* * *

As Godou turned the corner and disappeared from her sight, the cute smile on the girl's face became a wicked grin. She walked over to a nearby potted plant and lifted it up from the base, revealing a handheld mirror that she picked up.

With a few magic words, the mirror glowed and revealed the face of the one who held the matching mirror: Azeri.

"Mistress, Kusanagi Godou is on his way to the bath now," she said.

"Well done apprentice," Azeri replied. "Be sure to ward off the area to keep any potential interlopers away until I call you again."

The girl nodded. "It will be done, Mistress," and the glow from the mirror vanished.

After putting the mirror away, she walked over to the corridor that Godou had just traversed and cast another spell.

The corridor began to close up and the two walls began to close in over each other, sealing the path off.

After inspecting her work to make sure the wall was indistinguishable from the rest of it, she then tore off the nearby signs she had put up and threw them into the trash.

Nobody who wasn't already looking for that particular bath would know any better. That bath was, after all, the private bath of Azeri.

* * *

"I believe that you might be in grave danger," Zenyatta said bluntly, drawing a raised eyebrow from Erica.

"Danger? From whom?" she asked.

"From two rival demigods that are as powerful as they are cunning," Zenyatta replied grimly.

Erica knew very little about this woman. Aside from only a few brief glimpses of her when she was younger, the Italian woman had no way of getting a read on her.

"You'll need to be a lot more specific if you want me to take you seriously," Erica declared.

Zenyatta sighed.

"Very well," she conceded.

"Several thousand years ago the Assyrian Goddess of Love disappeared, and her seat in the gods' pantheon was opened for non-deities to take.

"After much debate the final two candidates for the role was narrowed down to two: Qet, the demon of fertility; and Azeri, the demon of lust.

"The gods were deadlocked as to who among them should take the role, though they instead decreed that Qet and Azeri would participate in a challenge, with the winner getting the spot.

"However, rather than agree to a battle of wits between each other, they decided to make it a battle as to who could destroy the other.

"Unfortunately for them, the short lifespans of humans made the already-slow process of acquiring and strengthening followers to the optimal level nigh impossible.

"What should have been a mere contest between powerful entities became a shadow war between the two using their followers as pawns in their competition.

"Countless mortals have suffered and died as the two continue their zero-sum game."

She paused as Erica took in the story.

"And I'm afraid to say that Kusanagi Godou may have become the latest target of their little rivalry."

Erica's eyes widened.

* * *

Godou stepped through the door and found the inside to be very interesting.

It was exactly like a Japanese onsen with baskets for storing valuables and a drape that said "Men" at the far end of it.

Having nothing on his person besides his tanga, he pulled it off, folded it up and placed it in a basket before grabbing a towel.

He stepped through the doorway and emerged into a stunning indoor onsen. Trees and flowers bloomed and dropped the occasional petal softly onto the stone ground. Steam rose from the water and the heat was already starting to make Godou sweat. He dipped his foot into the water and found it to be a perfect temperature.

 _How do these people make everything so perfect?_ he asked himself as he submerged the rest of his body into the water.

Godou could already feel the coarse sand falling off his body, so he sat down, leaned back and let his eyes close. As the water penetrated him and made him relax, his thoughts returned to that dirty dream - which felt so vivid and real, only more so as time went by instead of less.

He contemplated finding Lady Barbera and asking her what happened, but knew very well that he'd only invite the wrath of a jealous Erica.

 _Some mysteries are better left unsolved_. He decided to himself before letting his nude body sink deeper into the water.

Steam rose and filled the room as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

* * *

"Has Godou been in danger the entire time we've been here?" Erica asked, alarmed.

"I'm afraid so," Zenyatta replied. "As you slept one of Qet's most powerful minions briefly absconded with your Godslayer ward for some unknown purpose."

 _Barbera_ , Erica said to herself, with each syllable of the name making her clench her fists in rage.

"And as of now I believe Azeri is taking measures to use Godou to enhance her powers as well," Zenyatta added.

Erica shot the woman a dangerous look.

"Right, now? So you've known about this the whole time - and you've been distracting me while she does unspeakable things to Godou?!"

Zenyatta tried to nod, but at the first bob of her head Erica grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her up against the wall.

"Where are they?!" she demanded with fury.

* * *

Godou's ear perked up for a moment as he detected a slight sound. He could have sworn he had just heard quickly-moving footsteps.

 _What was that?_ he asked himself.

He moved over to the edge of the pool and looked towards the entrance - but saw nothing different.

 _Splash._

He spun around to where he thought he heard something enter the water, but the steam around him was thick enough that he couldn't see the area where the splash had come from.

"Hello? Is someone else here?"

Godou walked around in the pool, making his way towards the noise, but he could not find or hear anything.

 _Am I imagining things?_ he asked himself and started making his way towards the spot he was sitting.

But his question was answered in a flash: From beneath the water behind him a figure leapt out and latched onto Godou's torso.

Slender arms were draped around his neck over his chest while two strong legs wrapped around his sides. Though perhaps scariest of all to Godou was the sensation of two soft, massive mounds pressing against his back as he felt a someone's face move up against his own.

"Ah, alone at last," came a silky, female voice. "It's so nice to bathe together like this, don't you think Kusanagi Godou?"

Godou could move his face just enough to see the bright red hair and bold eyes of a mystery woman.

"Ah, w-what's going on? Who are you?" he demanded.

She playfully stroked his neck and shifted her body up against him.

"My name is Azeri," she said with a flourish in her voice.

"And I'm quite the admirer of yours Kusanagi Godou. You might say I've been awaiting this little rendezvous with great anticipation.

"So as long as we're here, feel free to call me anything you'd like."

Despite the heat surrounding him, Godou felt a chill go up and down his spine as the strange mystery-woman started delivering kisses to the side of his face and the back of his neck.

Her lips felt soft and luxurious as they grazed his skin.

"Ugh, get off of me will you!?" he demanded.

"Oh, come now Godslayer, don't be so mean," she purred. "I'm quite the fan of yours you know."

"A fan?" Godou inquired. "What do you mean?"

She giggled and brought her lips to his ear.

"I've known a lot of men in my time," she said softly. "Athletes, royalty, models, movie stars - but never a Godslayer. And I was hoping I could get to know you…"

Azeri swung around so that her body was now facing him. Her powerful legs continued to grip him and he could now see her incredible bust plus the full, red lips.

"…intimately."

Godou's eyes widened as he finally realized what this woman wanted from him.

"Uh, sorry, I'm not really interested in 'getting to know' anyone like that just yet," he replied.

Azeri raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, I see - so you're a virgin, aren't you?" she said.

Whether it was the heat of the water or his own embarrassment, Godou's face suddenly became pink.

"Wha-, that's… I mean… what kind of a question is that?" he asked defiantly.

"Oh, don't you worry Godslayer," Azeri cooed, tightening her grip with her legs and arms, almost making it hard for him to breath. "There is nobody on Earth more suited to have your first time with than I."

He grabbed Azeri around the waist and started pulling her away.

"That's rather arrogant of you to say, don't you think?" he replied.

She let out a slight laugh in response.

"Do not let my youth and energy deceive you, Kusanagi Godou, this body of mine has seen it all - and believe me when I tell you: I can teach you things about your own body and pleasures that you never would have suspected."

[ _But when he goes to get his towel and tanga, he finds that Azeri has already taken them. She offers them back to him but wrestles him to the ground and tries to kiss him. When he rejects her, she gets angry and begins to strangle him with her legs._ ]

Azeri placed her hands on Godou's face and puckered her lips for a kiss, but he pried her off and let her splash into the water.

Godou scrambled to get out of the pool and headed towards the locker. He had decided it was time to go.

Azeri's voice disappeared, which somewhat unnerved the Japanese Godslayer, but not enough to make him stick around and find out what she had planned next.

He was puzzled to see that all of the towels that had been hanging up were now gone. He would have to put his bathing suit back on without drying off first.

Upon entering the locker room. he went to his basket and was further frightened to see that his tanga had disappeared as well.

"Looking for these?" came a voice from behind.

After a big gulp of air, Godou turned his head to see the naked form of Azeri, this time holding his tanga in her slender index finger and twirling it around.

"Come now Godslayer," she teased. "Surely you aren't ready to leave when we haven't even finished the foreplay yet?"

Godou spun around fully and growled. "How many times do I need to tell you 'No'? Now give that back!"

His words were ignored as Azeri's gaze dropped to his waist. "Oh my!" she said as she laid eyes upon his manhood. Godou quickly cupped his hands over it, which only drew a laugh from the demoness.

"Now Godslayer, for a man like you to be so big that two hands can't hide the entire thing, you should be proud - and certainly not a virgin still."

He turned his back on Azeri and tried to make for the doorway, but he barely got two steps before the woman leaped up and landed on him, latching onto his body in a scissor once more.

Godou fell to the ground with Azeri's powerful arms and legs tightly wrapped around him. However, this time she seemed to be applying much more force, as Godou was beginning to find it difficult to breathe.

"But I must admit Godou that I don't take very kindly to rejection," she said.

He could feel those powerful thighs of his squeezing him right underneath the ribs. He couldn't suck in any air.

Godou realized that this woman was much more than a mere admirer and decided it was time to channel his powers. But he quickly came to the realization that his body was struggling to obey his mind.

Azeri noticed his struggles and laughed as she started leaning her body in closer to him.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I placed some paralyzing agents into the water that get absorbed into the skin? I guess not... Well, even for a body as magically warded as yours, you will not be able to escape the stiffening of the muscles."

"But don't worry - by the time I'm done, I'll make sure that not a single inch of you is stiff."

She leaned her head in once more for a kiss, but Godou's magically enhanced body gave him just enough strength to make a few strong movements.

He bucked like a bronco, causing Azeri to fall off and onto her back.

Seizing the opportunity to take the upper hand, Godou instinctively leaped onto her and pinned her by the shoulders to the ground.

"That's enough of that," he declared, looking down at the woman with serious eyes.

"Oh my Godou," she said, licking her lips. "Are you going to be taking the initiative?"

He growled. "Who are you really? And what the hell do you want?"

Azeri smiled. "I've already told you Godslayer. All I want is you."

In a swift motion, she pulled her legs out from under him and wrapped them around his torso from the front. She then used her body to push Godou to the ground and pinned his arms to the ground at the wrist.

The waves of paralysis that had struck him before struck Godou again as he felt his strength leaving him.

He could also feel those python-like legs of Azeri's tightening around his waist and making it hard to breath.

"Ngh… you're… choking me!" Godou gasped.

Azeri only laughed as her legs continued to crush him to the verge of unconsciousness.

"It's alright Godslayer," she said. "Once you're asleep it'll be so much easier to have my way with you - although it will make losing your virginity feel a bit anticlimactic."

Godou was started to feel dizzy as air failed to reach his brain. He started drifting in and out.

Azeri licked her lips once more and began moving her face closer to his.

"Now Godou," she said enticingly. "Give me a kiss, let me taste the youth of the great Godslayer…"

As her face moved she whispered, "…And become mine."

The sound of magical dweomers and sharp steel pierced the air as a figure emerged through the doorway.

Erica had burst through with her sword drawn.

"Get off Godou now you foul beast!" she declared.

The demigod merely flashed a smile back at Erica, before looking back down at her captive.

"Oh but he's so cute," Azeri teased. "How can anyone get this close to him without wanting to just eat him up?"

Erica gritted her teeth. She could feel the menacing power radiating off the demoness and it was starting to make her arms quiver.

But before she could move, Azeri got up off of Godou. She flipped her hair towards Erica and puffed out her chest.

"I came here to make love, not war," she said with a huff.

She started walking towards Erica, who tightened her grip on her sword in preparation to defend against the powerful demoness, but Zenyatta stuck out her hand to lower Erica's guard.

Azeri continued past the Italian girl and looked down at Godou, who was still struggling to move.

"You can have him for now Miss Blandelli, but don't think this is the last we've seen of each other," she whispered to Erica, adding a small wink at the end before walking past her and out of the room.

The dizzy Godslayer felt a towel fall onto his lap as he started breathing air once more.

Realizing that the two women could see his exposed manhood, he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and stood up.

He was nearly tackled to the ground as Erica embraced him in a hug and looked up at him with concern.

"Godou - are you alright? Did that monster do anything to you?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so," he replied. "It looks like you go to me just in time Erica. Thank you."

Erica smiled and sighed again before burying her face into Godou's chest.

"What a day!" she said.

From off to the side, Zenyatta coughed lightly into her hand, demanding their attention.

"It would be best if you were to leave my island post-haste," she said.

The pair turned to her and both raised their eyebrows.

"Godou is her target now," Zenyatta explained. "And I can tell you from experience that when she wants something she won't let anything or anyone stand in her way of getting it.

"Make no mistake, she will try and take him again."

"Hmph… we've contended with her kind before, and we'll beat her like all of the others."

Zenyatta seemed unconvinced.

"Nonetheless, you have also violated the rules of the Isle of Kings by using magic on the premises," she added. "I will give you half an hour to collect your things and head to the pier before I have you removed by force."

Erica narrowed her eyes at the woman who was threatening to ruin the rest of her stay, but Godou put a hand on her shoulder - calming the blonde girl down.

"I can assure you, neither Azeri nor Qet's minions will offer you any resistance on your way off the island."

The two of them nodded silently and exited the room, making their way back towards the pier.

Zenyatta was left inside, and pondered whether the bonds between Kusanagi Godou and Erica Blandelli would be strong enough to withstand the devious nature of the two warring demonesses… or if they were too strong.

* * *

 _Author's Note (11/4/2017): Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews section. I read all reviews so your comments will not go unnoticed. Thank you!_


	7. VII - We've Got a Winner!

_Author's Note (6/1/18): Hello again! (Long time, no see!) I hope you didn't think I had forgotten about our hero and his habit of getting into all the best situations with all the wrong people. Please enjoy the chapter._

* * *

The sun had just barely set when Godou and Erica finally returned to the hotel.

They entered their room and Godou immediately collapsed onto the couch while Erica rushed to her room.

As Godou lay there exhausted, he thought back to that strange events of the day - first the dream of Lady Barbera, and then the interruption in the bath by Azeri.

 _I just can't seem to get away anymore_ , he said to himself, _no matter where I go, the weird stuff always seems to follow me_.

Minutes later, Erica emerged from her room wearing a beautiful red and black dress. It was similar to the one she wore when they had first met in Italy, but was thinner and cut off at her knees instead of her ankles.

As per usual whenever Erica dressed up, she gave off an aura of royalty.

But that aura faded in Godou's mind instantly once the purse she tossed his way hit him in the forehead.

"Get up you lazy boy," she scolded. "We don't have long before we need to head downstairs."

"Ugh," Godou groaned. "Where are we going now?"

Erica smiled. "Why the casino of course!

"You didn't honestly think I'd let you take me to Monaco without enjoying the casino together, did you?"

"Didn't _you_ take _me_ here? Against my will?"

"Semantics," she replied with a shrug.

"Now get your suit on and escort me to the casino. And don't take too long!"

If it weren't for the pillow muffling his voice, Godou's next groan could have been heard in the lobby.

* * *

After getting his suit on and meeting Erica back at the door, the Italian girl immediately grabbed his right arm and pinned it to her side.

She squeezed it tightly as they exited the room and made their way to the elevators.

Within minutes they were at the main level and entering the casino

If the Isle of Kings was a paragon of calmness and serenity, the casino was assuredly the opposite: Flashing lights, loud noises simulating the sound of money falling, and people rushing every which way to find the hot tables or escape ruthless slot machines.

Godou found the sights and sounds to be dizzying, but Erica seemed right at home.

She quickly spotted the cocktail waitresses and let Godou's arm go. She rushed over and made sure to grab the most expensive drinks they were carrying around (either forgetting or refusing to tip them in the process) and made her way to the nearest poker table.

He stood there stunned as Erica soon had a massive stack of chips and a considerable buzz.

Minutes later, her stack of chips was significantly smaller…

"Gah! This game is impossible," Erica cried. "This is all luck and no skill!"

Godou could tell that things were about to get nasty and decided to slip away before she got belligerent.

He was well out of Erica's eyesight when bumped into a roulette table.

The woman at the table flashed him a friendly smile and said, "Hi there! Care to play?"

Godou thought for a minute and realized he really hadn't tried having any of his own fun during this little "vacation" Erica had shanghai'd him onto.

"Sure, why not?" he replied. "How do you play?"

"Well," the lady explained. "You take your chips and place them on a number or series of numbers. I then roll the ball into the roulette wheel - and if the ball lands on one of your numbers, you win!"

 _Seems simple enough_ , Godou told himself.

He reached into his wallet and took how what little cash he actually had on him and handed it to the lady.

She frowned.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's only enough for a minimum bet at this table," she said. "Would you still like to play?"

Godou shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

She took the cash and handed him the single blue chip.

"Now if you'd like feel free to place it wherever you'd like."

He looked around the board and all the complicated combinations: odds/evens, red/black, three vertical columns, three horizontal columns, and numbers 1-36.

The red and black color combinations brought Godou's thoughts back to Erica's dress, so he tried to shake the incessant woman from his head as he focused on the game.

He then spotted the green zero at the top of the board.

"I'll put it on zero," he said, placing the chip on the spot.

"Alright then. No more bets."

She pinched the ball against the edge of the wheel, sending it into a hypnotic spin.

Once. Twice. Thrice. Four times it spun around the wheel before finally bouncing against the inside and stopping on a number.

"Zero, green," she announced.

Godou's eyeballs nearly fell out of their sockets from opening so wide.

"Congratulations, sir," she said cheerfully. "Here are your chips."

A massive pile of chips was suddenly pushed his way. The stacks were easily worth over a thousand euros.

"Well, well, aren't you the lucky one?" came a familiar voice from behind him.

A chill went down Godou's spine as Erica wrapped her strong arms around his waist and pressed up against him.

"You didn't honestly think I'd let you just leave me behind and make me cover all of that twenty thousand dollar debt, did you? How un-chivalrous!"

"Twenty thousand?! What-why-how?"

As he stood there dumbfounded, Erica grabbed his hard-won chips and dropped them all into her purse.

"But thank you very much for helping me to recoup my losses - so gentlemanly of you!"

She zipped up her purse and grabbed Godou by the wrist, yanking him away from the roulette table and dragging him back to her poker table.

"Now let's see if you can use that good luck of yours to get the rest of it back."

After being forced into a seat by Erica, Godou briefly looked to the heavens for some sort of help or guidance.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Flush to the Jack!" taunted Godou's current opponent after unveiling his cards.

He was a cigar-smoking man in a white suit with the unnecessary combination of both black sunglasses and a 10-gallon cowboy hat.

Godou looked at his hand and frowned - and his opponent noticed.

"I'll take yer silence as my win," the man said, reaching out to grab the pile of chips in the middle.

Godou was about to concede the pot when he felt a painful jab to the ribs courtesy of the devil on his right shoulder.

"Godou, that's _my_ money at stake," Erica scolded. "Stop being nice!"

He sighed.

"Sorry," he apologized before laying his cards on the table.

"A full house," the dealer announced. "The gentleman from Japan wins the round."

The lit cigar fell from the mouth of Godou's opponent and promptly singed him on the pant leg, but the man was so stunned he didn't seem to notice.

That was Godou's fifth winning hand in a row.

Despite his best efforts to present an apologetic smile, he couldn't seem to reach the shell-shocked man.

He started mumbling below his breath before finally falling out of his chair and coughing up a storm.

"Oh no, he's having a heart attack!" the man's trophy-wife shouted, which quickly caused a crowd of people to surround them and try to assist.

Godou was about to stand up and go assist when Erica stopped him.

"Well done Godou," Erica interrupted, seemingly unconcerned by the panic going on around them. "It looks like you've gotten me back to my starting point."

Paramedics quickly arrived and stretchered the man out of the building.

Godou let out a sigh of relief. It was well-past his bedtime. Maybe now he could go back to his room and get some sleep.

But Erica, still under the effects of a well-nourished buzz, kept him pinned to the seat at his shoulders and wouldn't let him get up.

"Now what do you say we use some of that great luck you're having to start _really_ taking it from the house?" she whispered into his ear.

Godou shook his head and turned to Erica.

"I don't even understand," he said. "How on earth am I doing this? I've never had this kind of luck before!"

Erica let out a chuckle underneath her breathe.

"Yes you have," she replied coyly. "You've just been too dull or too unambitious to ever notice."

Shifting gears immediately, Erica grabbed him by the chin and shifted his face back forward.

"Now, get those eyes back on the prize Godou," she demanded. "Win another twenty thousand and you'll be able to buy me this amazing set of sapphire earrings I saw in the hotel gift shop."

But before Godou could protest - let alone place a bet - he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking around he saw that it was a casino concierge.

"Excuse me sir," he said with a French accent. "How much longer do you plan to stay at the casino this evening?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Godou replied. "I didn't realize how much time I was spending. I can cash out now if you'd like…"

The man held his hands. "Oh no, no, no," he replied. "I'm simply here to extend an invitation from one of our casino's VIPs to a private table being hosted right now."

From the corner of his eye Godou could see Erica flash her mischievous grin.

"A private table?" Godou asked. "Who's inviting me?"

The employee turned slightly and extended his hand towards a figure observing them from the other side of the room.

Her strapless dress was dark blue and extended only from the spot just above her breasts to slightly above her ankles. She wore no gloves, armlets or anything above where the dress ended, save for a gold hairpin in the shape of bird wings.

Her bright, green eyes stared directly into Godou's, seemingly inviting him into pleasures he could not even fathom. She smiled at Godou before turning around and walking away.

"That would be Madame Sarava Alexandra, the lady in blue, and one of our casino's top players."

"I don't know, that's not really my-"

"He accepts!" Erica interrupted, apparently not noticing the woman who had just been watching them.

"Erica!" Godou yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh come on Godou," she said. "It's not every day you get to be a guest at a private table! "Besides, you've got too much luck on your side to stick with this low-rolling table. And I'll bet the cocktails they serve there are the best!"

Realizing he was never going to hear the end of it, he stood up and nodded towards the concierge, who promptly led them in the same direction Madame Alexandra had gone.

* * *

"Good evening Lord Godou and Lady Erica," Madame Alexandra said with a bow, and in flawless Japanese. "And thank you so much for accepting my invitation."

"It's an honor!" Erica said before Godou could speak.

"So tell me, are you ready to get cleaned out tonight? Because my love and lord Kusanagi Godou _can't_ lose. Right Godou?"

She emphasized the word "can't" by simultaneously pinching him on the shoulder so hard it made him wince. He realized he would probably have to check for a flesh wound later.

"...ugh... No, I guess not."

Madame Alexandra smiled and giggled slightly.

"Well I don't intend to lose either, but I do enjoy a match of luck and skill - especially against one of such renown as yourself, Lord Godou."

She took her seat at a small table with room for only the two of them and the dealer.

"Please, take your seat and allow me to explain the terms of the game..."

Godou could barely pay attention as she spoke though, so mesmerized was he by this woman's green eyes.

Her luscious lips were moving, but any sounds that came out were lost on him.

Looking into those orbs, it felt as though she could see everything about him: his body, his thoughts, his memories, even his very soul.

He felt completely naked under this woman's gaze - and powerless to boot. It was unnerving yet irresistible...

"Hey! Are you paying attention?" came Erica's shrill voice from behind him.

Godou shivered and felt a jolt as he came out of his trance, with Madame Alexandra looking generally concerned.

"Are you alright, Lord Godou?" she asked. "Would you like me to explain once more?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine," he said despite suddenly feeling warm around the ears and a little flustered.

"I'm ready to go when you are!" he added with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Very well. Deal us our first hand please."

* * *

Whoever this woman was, she was far more in-sync with "lady luck" than any of Godou's prior opponents.

Erica's had nearly fainted after the second hand, when Godou called with a straight only for Madame Alexandra to reveal her straight flush.

Though they were still comfortably in the black, the shock had somehow made Erica lucid enough to start looking at their host with suspicion.

"You're not just some rich girl with more dollars than sense, are you?" Erica accused with a hiccup at the end.

"Who are you reaaaaaally?"

"Erica!-"

"No, she's quite right, Lord Godou," Madame Alexandra said. "I am much more than a woman - just as you're much more than a man, Seventh Campione."

"So what are you then?" Erica interrupted, suddenly a little more belligerent. "Another deity trying to take my Love & Lord away, hmm?"

"Erica, please," Godou interjected meekly. He was trying to avoid making a scene in front of the few remaining guests inside their room, but to no avail.

"Well... perhaps something like that," Madame Alexandra replied slyly.

That reply made Godou extremely uneasy - something Madame Alexandra seemed to notice instantly.

She laughed into her hand.

"I'm just joking of course," she added. "I admit I may know a thing or two about magic, but I'm not here to cause any trouble."

Godou relaxed, with the tension having left the room and even Erica appearing content by the response.

"Hmm... I'm watching you," Erica declared.

She moved off to the side of the table in a huff and took a seat.

"Shall we resume?" Madame Alexandra asked.

* * *

The pair were dealt their cards, but it only took Madame Alexandra a quick glance before raising.

"Your move," she said confidently.

Godou took a look at his own hand and started planning his next course of action.

But he was interrupted from his strategizing by a tingling sensation in his left leg.

At first he thought his leg had merely fallen asleep, but he quickly realized that it was somebody's foot rubbing up against the sides of his leg.

He tried to pull his leg in, but whoever's foot that was had quite a lot of strength behind it.

Godou could not cry out as it would likely cause a major scene. He merely sat there and endured the assault on his lower body.

"Is something the matter, Lord Godou?" Madame Alexandra asked, a suspicious grin on her face.

Judging by the way she was shifting her body, Godou knew she was the culprit.

"Don't tell me you're getting flustered when the stakes are this high," she teased.

Godou wanted to say retort , but Erica just had to have the final word.

"I can assure you that Godou has never struggled to perform in his entire life."

She emphasized the point by placing her hand on Godou's inner-thigh.

Madame Alexandra just giggled.

"I'm just teasing, my dear," she said. "So, Lord Godou, will you be raising, calling, or perhaps saving yourself the potential loss by folding?"

Godou looked down at his cards once more and cracked a slight smile.

"I'll raise too," he said confidently.

He could practically feel Erica's glare on him and could even sense her thoughts: _The consequences of losing a hand that big will be..._

"Hmm... alright then - let's see how confident you really are, Seventh Campione:

"All in," she said, pushing all of her chips into the center.

The whole pot must have been worth upwards of a half-million euros.

Erica's eyes appeared to turn to dollar signs, but Godou frowned.

"Well, Kusanagi - it's your move again," came the voice across the table.

"That's not fair. You know I don't have enough money to call your bet," Godou complained.

"Oh that's easily remedied: Instead of calling my bet with money you can wager something a little... different," Madame Alexandra replied.

Godou raised his eyebrows.

"Such as..."

"Nothing too drastic... just a little bit of labor on your part - for me."

He had a bad feeling about where this was heading.

"In lieu of cash, if you lose the hand then you become my personal man-servant for one year - and I assure you: I'll train your body for the task _vigorously_.

Godou gulped, but Erica was ready to leap across the table and throttle her.

"I can tell you're a bit nervous but think of it this way: If you're so confident that you can beat me with that hand then there shouldn't be any risk on your side in the first place, wouldn't you agree?"

"You rotten bi-"But Erica held her tongue before finishing her sentence and instead reached over to Godou and grabbed him by both shoulders.

"Now you listen to me mister - there's enough hard cash on that table for me to buy a yacht, so look me in the eyes and tell me that you're gonna win!"

Godou was timid at first, but he nodded his head intently.

"Alright then, do it," she said.

Godou nodded.

"I accept your proposal.

"Call."

Madame Alexandra laughed.

"Oh I cannot tell you how much fun I am going to have with you, Kusanagi," she taunted before placing her hand on the table for all to see.

"Straight flush to the Queen," she declared.

Godou's expression hardened, which only made Madame Alexandra laugh again.

"I have to say Lord Godou, this has been a pleasure - but the real fun is only just beginning."

"I suppose so," he replied. "But the only one having fun will be me - with your money."

Madame Alexandra froze.

"Royal flush," the Seventh Campione declared, revealing his cards.

"Yeah!" Erica screamed before pouncing onto her man and planting a kiss on his lips.

"I always knew you'd win! Because you have luck that no one else does!"

Over on her side of the table, Madame Alexandra was more indifferent than upset.

"Well played, Kusanagi," she said. "I'll have a cashier's check sent to your room in the morning."

Godou could only give a thumbs up as Erica continued to kiss him passionately.

* * *

After the victorious couple said their "thank yous" and "goodbyes", Madame Alexandra dismissed everyone else from the room.

From a hidden door, Lady Barbera emerged and sat down next to her.

"Did you enjoy the spectacle my dear?" she asked.

"Of course I did," Lady Barbera replied. "He's as chivalrous as he is handsome. And big too."

"I am curious though - you don't even need him for your plan, so why did you want him as your servant in the first place?"

Madame Alexandra chuckled as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"It was just a simple little test," she replied. "One which he passed with flying colors."

"Care for a drink?" Alexandra asked.

"Sorry," Barbera said.

"I really shouldn't in my condition," she rubbed her belly for emphasis.

Alexandra shrugged.

"More for me then."

Lady Barbera looked at her master curiously.

"By the way, did you want us to do anything about your uninvited guest?"

"Oh no, Azeri can do whatever she likes - but as this stage it won't make a difference.

"Let her think she's stolen something important right out from under me - it will only make my ultimate win that much sweeter."

She flashed her wicked smile at Lady Barbera, who stood up to leave.

"I'll leave you to it then Lady Qet."

* * *

The pair returned to their room at dusk, thoroughly exhausted and far wealthier than the day before. As usual, Godou was carrying the tired Erica through the door.

Upon entering they noticed a silver cart in the middle of the hallway with a chilled bottle of wine in an ice bucket waiting for them. The sight of the exotic wine somehow re-energized Erica, who immediately jumped off Godou's shoulder and grabbed the wine.

"This looks delicious," she said. She picked up the tiny note next to the bottle.

"How did it get here?" Godou asked.

"Looks like a gift from the hotel," Erica replied "'To the victors, go the spoils' it says. "Hmm... it must be a 'no hard feelings' present from Madame Alexandra."

She ran off with the wine as Godou slowly pursued, nearly dragging his feet in exhaustion.

He found her in the bedroom and was surprised to see that she was not only already pouring the wine glasses, but that she had also slipped out of her dress and was in her lingerie.

"Erica!" Godou shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"Just pouring some wine," she answered as she picked up the glasses and moved to Godou to pass him one.

Godou looked away from the sexy sight.

"Please! Put some clothes on!" he begged as Erica looked at him curiously.

She scoffed.

"Well I clearly can't change my clothes while my hands are holding these glasses," she said, adding a sneaky grin Godou had seen many times before her deviousness revealed itself.

"Take a glass and make a toast with me," Erica demanded, thrusting the glass out at Godou and seeing the contents stir.

Finally relenting, Godou grabbed the glass in hand and held it out for Erica to tap it.

"Look at me Godou!" the scantily clad woman declared as she held her glass out close.

Godou looked directly at her, taking in the gorgeous sight of her standing straight, allowing his eyes to observe every curve on her modelesque body.

"Let's toast!" Erica said in excitement.

"Agreed," Godou replied with a sigh. He raised his glass as far as he could outstretch it. "To Erica Blandelli: a woman I'm glad to have met!"

Erica blushed but would not be outdone. She raised her glass out high as well and said, "To Kusanagi Godou: my King and my man!"

Godou and Erica both shook their heads at the same time and said in unison, "To us."

And with that they tapped glasses and imbibed the wine. It had a much more tart taste than the one they had tried the day before.

While Godou paced himself with the bitter drink, Erica seemed to have a taste for it and finished the glass all at once, prompting him to hop over to her in concern.

"Erica!" he said as he positioned his hands near her in case she fell. "Even you should know better than to drink anything that quickly!"

The Italian girl - still clad in her underwear - suddenly felt her legs get weak and she started to sink to the floor, but Godou was there to catch her.

"I'm sorry Godou," she said with an innocent smile. "I just got so excited."

She dropped the glass on the floor and reached her hand out to touch Godou's face.

"I'm so glad to be your woman, my King," she said. With yet another mischievous chuckle she moved her face to his ear and whispered. "And I look forward to being your first-"

Her voice tailed off as she sank into unconsciousness.

Godou realized she must have been physically spent from all the excitement (not to mention the previous drinking). He picked her up and brought her over to the bed, positioning her under the covers and placing the comforter over her body.

The sight reminded him of the first night he had spent with her. Though Erica was considerably less warm to him that fateful time, he still felt considerable admiration for the strong-willed woman who had changed his world - a feeling he felt once again.

"Good night Erica," he said, whispering the familiar line from the night at Lucretia Zola's mansion.

He walked towards the patio, gently opening the door so as not to wake Erica - though he then realized it likely wouldn't be enough to rouse her from her drunken, tired slumber. Nevertheless, he quickly slipped out onto the porch and into the cool night of Monaco.

A cool breeze brushed against Godou's face as he looked over the balcony and into the busy streets of the well-lit city-state. As eager as he was to finally put the chaos of the day behind him, he could not help but feel that familiar twinge of excitement at the kind of doors that were opening up to him as a person with power, influence and luck.

Prior to first becoming a Campione he had no serious ambitions in life other than to finish school and go to college to figure out his career path from there. The many battles he fought, people he met and politics he dealt with afterwards had proved to be such a distraction that he never really considered what kind of person he could now be with the power of a Demon King.

The strange fever dream he had experienced on the island did more than enough to make Godou uncomfortable with all of the stress the position brought him, but very rarely did he think of the benefits.

He looked at his right arm, remembering how the damage to his shoulder from a wild pitch had ended his baseball prospects when he was still in middle school. Godou wondered if maybe now that he had the strength of a bull and the speed of a raptor if he could use his powers to revive his ball playing career.

But Godou immediately shook his head at the idea. As much as he loved the idea of returning to baseball, the thought of using inhuman abilities to give him an edge in a skill-based competition made him too uneasy. It was against Godou's principles to gain an unfair advantage like that.

No, whatever Godou's future plans for a career would be, it would likely involve something where his powers could be used to help people. Though his Demon King powers did not give him a genius intellect, the thought of being a doctor or a scientist and helping people and society seemed like something he could certainly set as a goal.

With a smile on his face, the confident Campione turned back towards the porch entrance and headed back inside. Godou planned to lay down next to Erica - who hopefully would not make another move on him - and tell her all about his idea when they woke up in the morning.

He was startled though to see that Erica was not alone in the bedroom when he arrived.

"You picked your women well, Lord Godou," the figure said. "I'd say this one might be a keeper."

Sitting on the bed next to the unconscious Erica was a statuesque woman with long, chestnut-colored hair and a gorgeous face. The moonlight revealing her fair complexion made her already-hypnotizing figure appear even more ravishing.

Her red and black dress exposed some of her ample cleavage and many delicate curves. Ordinarily Godou would be put off by such an immodest sight, but his concern for Erica's safety kept him focused on her beautiful, gray eyes.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Erica?" Godou asked, the tone of his voice very serious. He was prepared to activate his powers immediately if the woman made any threatening moves towards his unconscious companion.

The woman shifted her gaze from Godou's eyes, examining his body and perhaps mentally undressing him as she licked her lips.

"For shame Kusanagi Godou. It's been less than a day and I may have put on a simple disguise, but have you already forgotten Azeri the Succubus Queen?" came the reply from the ravishing woman. "As for Ms. Blandelli here, she is merely under the effects of a poison I planted in that wine the two of you tried - a quite delicious vintage I might add when it's not spiked with the serum I put into it."

In an instant, Godou used his super speed to grab the woman off the bed and pin her back against the wall. He held her up by her forearms and pressed closely to cut off her means of escape.

"Give her the cure. Now!" he growled at Azeri as his eyes narrowed in anger.

Azeri smiled. "It would be hard for me to give her the cure with my arms pinned this way Lord Godou."

She looked up and down Godou's form as he pressed his body against hers to keep her restrained.

"The way you're looking at me, and the way you have me bound against my will like this… If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were planning to have your way with me!" Azeri teased. "And do I feel a certain part of you getting harder?"

Godou was taken aback. He shook his head in frustration and took a slight step backwards so that he was no longer pressing up against her. "No! All I'm doing is making it clear to you that you must give Erica the antidote to whatever you did to her this instant."

Azeri retained her confident disposition even with her arms still pinned to the wall.

"Well, for me to do that you'd have to let me go," she answered.

"But after letting me go, of course, I'll need a little favor from you," Azeri conditioned.

An awkward silence came between them as Azeri waited for Godou to ask the obvious question.

"So… what is it you want?"

Azeri licked her lips and inched her face forward so that he could feel her breathing on his face.

"The same thing I wanted during our earlier meet: A kiss, from a Demon King" came her reply.

Godou blushed as her words reached his ears - or perhaps it was just the heat from her mouth.

"Why?" he asked.

"I am a Succubus Queen," she replied. "Kisses do all kinds of wonderful things for me… keep me healthy, make me stronger, and I've always wanted to kiss a Demon King…"

"And if I refuse?" Godou demanded.

"Then she'll never wake up and I'll be leaving Monaco in a few hours as a very unhappy woman," came the reply.

Godou tightened his grip on her arms, earning a pained gasp from Azeri.

"And what makes you think I can't just force you to treat her before destroying you? You must know what I'm capable of," Godou inquired.

His empty threat was apparently seen for what it was because Azeri did not even flinch.

"You will do no such thing," she replied. "You would neither hurt a woman nor hurt the only one who can save your precious Erica from a sleep she'll never wake up from."

Azeri's words stung Godou. He realized he was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

With a huff Godou said, "I accept - as long as you cure Erica first. Once you do that, you have my word that I'll give you what you want."

Azeri flashed a victorious smile as Godou released his grip on her. He allowed her to walk over to the bed in order to approach Erica, the living sleeping beauty.

Erica's breathing was heavy but she did not wake from whatever magically induced sleep she was in.

The woman approached her and pulled out a small bottle from within her gown. She flashed the bottle at Godou.

"Here's the antidote - you're quite lucky I just so happened to have this on me," she teased.

"Just give it to her and let's get this over with," the impatient Godou said, not in any mood to be mocked after what Azeri had done to Erica.

The woman giggled. "Of course, I'm burning with anticipation."

She popped the bottle top and delicately placed her hands under Erica's chin in order to lightly pull her mouth open.

Azeri then poured a tiny amount of the liquid into Erica's mouth and made sure she ingested it.

Godou did not notice any immediate change, which made him suspicious.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"Yes, it did. However, she is still naturally tired and will wake up in the morning.

"In that case I'm going to wake her up and…"

Godou's request was interrupted as Azeri grabbed him by the wrist and moved in close to him.

"Now, now," she said as she pressed her ample chest against his wrapped her arms around his neck.

"A deal is a deal and you still need to contribute your end of it," she added with a wicked grin he still had not grown accustomed to.

Godou turned his face away from hers and shifted his sight towards Erica.

"Well… I never said that I would give you the kiss, you know, immediately. Just that I would…"

His words were cut off as Azeri used that inhuman agility to pounce on him - wrapping those powerful legs around his torso and squeezing the air from his body. She grabbed his face with surprising force and turned his gaze towards her once again.

With a smile she said, "Oh I don't think so Lord Godou. You will kiss me and fulfill your end of the bargain - Right. Now."

Godou's mouth was forced open as he gasped for air and she went in for the kiss, her soft lips covered his mouth as he felt her tongue enter his mouth and wrap around his tongue.

The woman relieved the pressure on his body and passionately embraced him, savoring the moment and the taste of Godou's mouth. As her tongue explored the inside of his mouth Godou detected a sweet smell unlike anything he had ever whiffed before. His vision began to blur and his limbs began to feel numb.

All the while Azeri was maintaining the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck to reposition herself. Using her magic, she began to drain his life force through his delicious lips, savoring the taste of the fountain of energy that flowed from him and made her stronger.

Godou's strength was leaving him and he realized that the woman was stealing his energy with each moment that they were embraced. Despite knowing that something was terribly wrong he could not resist. The woman's grip was too strong and she maintained her position with ease.

Erica was sound asleep and oblivious to what was going on, but it didn't stop Godou from looking her way and reaching out in vain as the energy left his body.

"Please be safe Erica," he thought as his arms fell limp to his side.

As the moments passed though, strange thoughts entered Godou's mind.

 _Why am I resisting?_ he asked himself.

 _Azeri is so nice - she certainly does not have the same aggressive disposition as Erica - and her kisses are so wonderful..._

 _I wouldn't mind sharing this moment with her forever!_

 _In fact, I think I shall..._

 _No - I definitely will, and I will do anything Azeri says. I love her with all of my heart_ , he concluded.

A new kind of strength coursed through Godou's body as he lifted her arms to return the favor of Azeri's kiss with a passionate embrace of his own. He also lowered his arm to grab Azeri by the thigh and lifted it up so that her crotch was level with his.

Azeri looked into Godou's eyes and realized that her abilities' effects had reached their desired effect: he was now her servant and would fulfill any request of hers with great eagerness. Azeri removed herself from her new slave and patted him on the face.

"My, my, you certainly are a vigorous one," she said, earning a proud smile from Godou in response.

"Thank you my lady," came the response, as well as a bow from Godou.

With a confident air of accomplishment, Azeri decided that her work was done.

"Godou my boy," she asked.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Say goodbye to Lady Erica. I'm taking you to your new home.

"There is work to do and pleasure to be had - and I might just _die_ if I have to wait any longer to get you in my bed."

With a snap of her fingers, Azeri's powerful magic opened a portal to her home.

Thoughtlessly, Godou looked to the unconscious body of Erica Blandelli.

"Goodbye Erica," he said, and followed his new master through the portal.

* * *

 _Author's Note (6/1/18): Thank you so much for reading and for sticking around throughout this little adventure. If you have any thoughts on the story you'd like to share, p_ _lease leave a review in the comments section. I read every review so I assure you your opinions will not go unheard!_


	8. VIII - Here Comes The Climax!

_Author's Note (5/27/19): Hello once more! A very long time, no see. Well, it took me a lot of months, a lot of starting over, and a lot of frustration but I finally did it. I completed the story. Please enjoy the final chapter of this more than two-year adventure._

* * *

A thin beam of light found its way between a part in the curtains of Azeri's bed chamber and rested on her face, which in turn roused the goddess from her slumber.

Upon waking, Azeri slid out of bed and did a quick stretch in the nude before putting on her bathrobe.

She looked back at the sleeping visage of the young man in her bed and let out a playful giggle.

Azeri had known plenty of men who were bigger than Kusanagi Godou, but few who had his same level of stamina in bed.

She had ultimately resisted the urge to have sex with the young man, preferring to save that particular treat for an even more special occasion. Azeri had found that starving herself of a lover before gorging later made the experience more enjoyable and memorable.

However, that hadn't stopped her from playing with her new toy and "sampling" the kind of pleasures they might have together.

She slid her hand over the covers that concealed her new servant, and was delighted to discover that the morning had brought back his vigor. She would have to take care of that soon.

The night had not been perfect, however. The goddess had been amused to see that Godou was able to resist her commands on more than one occasion during their time together, prompting her to "re-apply" her Heart Capture spell in the process.

Azeri had also hoped to squeeze a little bit more emotion out the young man. Shyness, fear, and even resistance tended to make the nights more exciting.

But robbing the target of their original personality was an unfortunate side effect of the Heart Capture. Azeri knew it well from centuries of using it, but it still never ceased to disappoint her.

Nevertheless, Azeri felt even more confident than usual.

It had been only hours since she had carefully maneuvered Godou into her clutches, and truly set the wheel in motion.

With a Godslayer now under her control, Azeri had a more-than formidable weapon at her disposal (and one that would double as an especially suitable lover).

"Godou, my darling," Azeri said as she nudged Godou awake. "Time to wake up."

His lids opened to reveal eyes that had been robbed of adventure and curiosity. Now they merely reflected his blind obedience.

"Yes, my lady?" he said stiffly.

Azeri frowned. There would be time enough to command him to change his responses to better suit her desires. But for now, there was work to be done.

"Come join me in the shower," she said. "Today is a big day and I want us both to be at our best."

As soon as the two were united once more, Azeri let her passions flow into Godou. She simply could not contain her excitement.

After hundreds upon hundreds of years, the never-ending cold war with Qet was about to reach its climax. And Godou would be the one to bring her there.

* * *

Erica had woken up with the worst hangover of her life, yet still had the presence of mind to detect that something was very wrong.

Godou was gone. And not of his own free will, she surmised. For all of his whining and complaining, it was not in his nature to simply up and leave a friend behind.

Erica silently cursed herself for getting so carried away as to leave Godou and herself in such a vulnerable position. As much as she liked a good drink (or five), she realized she needed to exercise more self-control in the future.

After sobering up with a shower and plenty of coffee, Erica was ready to investigate in earnest.

Though her memory of the previous night was fuzzy, she could feel it in her bones that one of the demons from the Isle of Kings was responsible. Another confrontation with Princess Zenyatta seemed inevitable…

The thought of pooling resources and ideas with Yuri, Liliana, and Ena had occurred to her, but given the potential strength of the foes she didn't want to open them up to that level of danger just yet - if at all.

The door knocked, sending a shiver up Erica's spine.

Though she was inclined to ignore what would most likely be oblivious hotel employees, she realized she had to start somewhere.

She went to the door and looked through the peephole - and a scowl broke onto her face.

"Lady Blandelli, might we talk for a while?" asked Madame Alexandra, from the other side of the door.

Erica snorted. There was no way the magic-user they had met just hours before Godou's disappearance had appeared at her door by coincidence.

She opened the door.

"Please, come in Madame Alexandra," she said with biting courtesy.

The green-eyed woman smiled and shook her head.

"Come now, Miss Blandelli. Surely someone of your wisdom and training should realize by now that 'Madame Sarava Alexandra' is just another name."

Erica froze as she tried to come up with some kind of escape plan in the event this woman was considerably more powerful than she let on.

"Fair enough," she replied. "Who are you really? Or is this just going to be a pointless guessing game?"

"Hmm… where are my manners?" came the mocking reply. "You might be familiar with me though. My name is Qet, Demon Queen of Fertility."

Erica realized in that instant that she was likely at an unfathomable disadvantage. Whatever Qet wanted from her, she would likely be able to take by force.

Instinctively, Erica tensed up, ready to activate her magic as quickly as she could get the words out.

"And are you the one behind Godou's disappearance?" Erica replied.

Qet looked amused.

"No," she said bluntly. "But I know beyond any doubt who did spirit him away."

"And I get the feeling you do know, too," she added.

And she was right. The name had been on the tip of her tongue all morning and Erica finally spat it out.

"It's Azeri, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Qet answered. "My nymphomaniac of a rival seems to think that Kusanagi Godou is the final piece of a puzzle that will let her beat me for good and end our little game."

Erica could not help but interject.

"And you disagree?" she inquired. Qet responded with a shrug.

"But surely even a Demon Queen like yourself knows what kind of power he possesses."

"I have no need of him at this stage in the game," Qet responded.

Erica did not understand this woman one bit.

"So why not stop Azeri from kidnapping Godou in the first place?" Erica demanded.

"Because unlike Azeri, I already had a foolproof plan and in place to defeat her," Qet answered forcefully. "And it's a plan that will remain uninfluenced whether Kusanagi Godou fights on her behalf or not."

It was a lot for Erica to digest.

"None of that explains why you're here - telling me all of this," she said.

Qet flashed a wicked smile - the same kind Erica had shown Godou many times before.

"Simple: I'm going to help you pry Godou from Azeri's clutches," came the reply. And before Erica could ask the obvious question, Qet continued, "It'll weaken Azeri's morale far more than her actual strength… and be a great deal of fun for me to observe."

Now Erica was the one with the amused look on her face.

"Is that right? You're so sure that I or anyone who serves Godou would trust someone as scheming and devious as you? Tell me why I should trust you at all," Erica said.

Qet maintained a smug look on her face.

"Because in the amount of time it will take for you to even find Azeri and her new 'pet' without my help, they'll have devastated countless cities across the world," she replied. "How's that for a reason."

Erica wanted to lash out and claw Qet's bold, green eyes out.

And yet, she knew that Qet was most likely right. If Godou was truly under Azeri's control, he could be forced to commit unspeakable atrocities. And with no leads… the body count could become insurmountable before she got a whiff of their trail.

"Alright. You win," Erica said with resignation. "If you have a plan, I'm all ears."

"Splendid. Then let's begin."

* * *

Lucretia Zola was surprised that Azeri had invited her fellow witches to the party. It had been well over a hundred years since the last time they had even seen each other, let alone been together for a gathering with the others.

But Azeri had advertised a big celebration with a surprise guest to entertain them and Lucretia was far too curious to let the opportunity pass her by.

After changing into one of her favorite violet evening gowns she stepped up to the mirror at the edge of her bedroom and said the secret words, triggering the magical teleportation portal. She leaned forward into the mirror and immediately crossed through to her destination: the moving Isle of Syle.

Several square miles of lush forests were surrounded by rocky coastline, and dotted with villas, cottages, entertainment areas, and farmland.

All in all, the island was capable of supporting a population of several hundred residents in perpetuity. But the hedonistic Demon Queen Azeri kept the entire island to herself and the occasional boy-toy or girl she whisked away to play with.

She mingled for a while with the other witches - some of whom she had seen recently, while others had been off her radar for centuries.

Climbing the stairs to the central plaza, Lucretia finally arrived at the gorgeous villa to see that the fun had already begun. Azeri and the witches were enjoying themselves on Roman-style dining areas as many handsome men - all shirtless, as the Succubus Queen preferred - attended to their every needs.

The servants were merely the husks of men from years, decades, even centuries or millennia - their souls had long since departed, but their bodies continued to serve Azeri as mindless drones even beyond death. The only reason they were not reduced to bone and dust was because Azeri used her magic to preserve their flesh as the appearance of the prime of their youth for eternity.

Some of the witches were enjoying massages from the drones while a few merely had them walking to and fro, fetching them drinks and hors d'oeuvres.

After weaving her way through the crowd, Lucretia met the glance of Azeri, who immediately jumped from her seat and nearly sprinted over to greet her.

"Lucretia!" her gorgeous tutor greeted her in excitement. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

The Italian witch found that her mentor looked as ravishing as ever, wearing a fascinating two-piece dress that concealed only her most desirable parts while exposing the incredible curves of her seemingly-flawless body.

Even though Lucretia was first-and-foremost a lover of men, even she could not help but feel aroused by the gorgeous sight.

"So am I," Lucretia replied cordially. "It's always a pleasure to come see you."

Azeri flashed a pearly white smile at her former pupil before taking a seat on a nearby couch.

"I've been saving a special Italian wine for over a century just for the two of us to share!" Azeri said.

Lucretia smiled and took a seat beside the demon queen.

As Azeri poured two glasses by herself, Lucretia took in the beautiful sight once more.

To the best she could tell, Azeri had gone all out on this party.

Other witches were mingling, perhaps for the first time in decades, and otherwise enjoying the countless distractions the Isle of Syle offered to its guests.

"A toast," Azeri said, passing Lucretia the glass. "The first of many tonight."

She concluded with a tap of her glass to Lucretia's and then gulped the entire glass.

Lucretia couldn't help but smile.

Ever-indulgent. Same as always. Same as she had been taught.

"I never got around to asking," Lucretia inquired. "What are we celebrating tonight?"

"Why my imminent victory over that sow Qet, of course," Azeri replied triumphantly.

Lucretia's jaw dropped, a reaction which drew a laugh from the demon queen. She didn't close her mouth before taking a nice swig of the fine red wine.

"That's amazing! And how did you pull that off?" Lucretia asked eagerly.

Azeri made a sly grin.

"You and the others will find out soon enough," Azeri replied cryptically.

Lucretia nodded and decided to fill up her glass.

This night seemed destined to be a fun one.

* * *

An hour later, Lucretia and the other witches were gathered at an old amphitheater per Azeri's request. The group was sufficiently buzzed, so laughter, yelling, and rowdiness filled the area.

At long last, their mentor and sometimes-master Azeri walked onto the stage and called the crowd to attention.

"Ladies, witches, eaters of men - lend me your ears," she said aloud, and in such a manner that would have made Shakespeare (another former lover) throw down his quill in rage.

"I have gathered you all here, from all of the corners of the world, to enjoy the ripest fruits of my centuries and centuries of labor.

"Tonight marks my final ascension to pantheon, for tonight marks the end of the sow who for so long has blocked my path.

"For you see, my lovelies, I have acquired the ultimate weapon that will bring about the end of Qet."

The mere mention of Qet's name brought some boos from the crowd.

Several of the less lucid guests cheered.

With a snap of her fingers, a spark emerged in the sky, and a distant object could be seen. Flames engulfed it, making even the most hawk-eyed guest unable to see what it was.

That object quickly dropped towards the ground, falling straight in the direction of the stage.

Some of the guests screamed and tried to run, thinking Azeri had just dropped some kind of flaming meteor to destroy the Earth itself.

But before making impact with the ground, the flaming object stopped in midair, and gently floated down the remaining inches.

It was no inanimate weapon of mass destruction, but something far deadlier:

A young man.

A Godslayer.

Kusanagi Godou.

Lucretia nearly soiled herself.

"Ladies and other ladies, I present to you, my weapon of Qet's destruction, the 12th Godslayer: Kusanagi Godou!"

The entire audience sans one Italian witch erupted into applause. All of them knew the implications of having such a powerful force serving as an ally - or a pawn.

Azeri soaked in the admiration of the crowd.

"Tonight, this handsome man will assault Azeri's strongholds - where even with all of the resources at her disposal, will be powerless to stop him.

"Once her strongholds are destroyed, she will have no choice but to confront him. And when the time comes, he will slay her, and at last I shall become a Goddess!"

Lucretia ignored the spirited applause around her and looked at Godou's face. She had hoped she could figure out some way to signal him and get him to talk to her, but realized the effort would be futile as soon as she saw his eyes.

It only took one close look for her to tell immediately that he was under the effects of Azeri's Heart Capture spell.

Her own heart sank.

That was one particular spell whose secrets Azeri had kept hidden from her, though she had seen the Succubus Queen use it to masterful effect.

If there was any way to remove the spell, Lucretia did not know it.

Azeri signaled that her little rally was at its end and called for a return to the festivities.

Lucretia resolved to get closer to Godou, if for no other reason than find out how this had happened.

* * *

While most of Azeri's guests had left after the riveting speech, the Succubus Queen had made an open invitation to anyone who wanted to attend a "special war counsel" to decide the order of targets.

Lucretia accepted the invitation and soon found herself in an impressively-designed war room in Azeri's island manor.

Only a dozen other witches had joined in as well, and Lucretia was relieved to determine that they were all of significantly lower ability than her.

That would prove crucial to her if things turned sour.

From within Azeri's war room, a massive table served as the sole piece of furniture while an even larger screen was present on each of the metal walls.

On the screen, a map of the world was showing, dotted with flashing lights indicating Qet's strongholds… all of which were near the heavily-populated areas.

Lucretia felt a few beads of nervous sweat trickle off her brow.

The stakes were extremely high now.

She steeled herself and inched her way closer to Azeri.

Lucretia was relieved to see that Godou was not in the room. That would certainly make it easier if things got out of hand.

It took a couple of minutes for Lucretia to sneak her way next to Azeri.

The Succubus Queen was so wrapped up in her planning that she barely noticed her Italian friend.

"Oh, Lucretia, I'm surprised you're still here," Azeri said when she finally noticed her. "I would have thought that things like battle-planning and tactics weren't suited for your tastes."

Lucretia forced a giggle.

"My curiosity got the better of me," she replied. "Though to be honest, my curiosity really has been winning me over this entire night-"

"I think I'd chalk that up to not having enough wine," Azeri interrupted with a laugh.

"Even so, this whole thing just came out of the blue," Lucretia continued. "I don't hear from you in years, and then all of a sudden you're calling all of your apprentices to a party - and you have a Godslayer at your side!"

"Forgive my audacity, but I don't know if I can call it a night without knowing how this all happened."

Lucretia was internally delighted to see the exact smile appear on Azeri's face that she was hoping to see: The one that indicated that a monologue filled with pride was forthcoming.

"Hmm… well, I think the whole story can be saved for a later date. But to make a long story short, I found an opportunity to snag Kusanagi Godou, and he proved exceptionally easy to manipulate and place under my trusted Heart Capture spell."

Lucretia's eyes widened. Those last three

"But we can talk about all of the intrigue that went into securing Kusanagi Godou at a later time-"

"Speaking of the Godslayer," Lucretia interrupted. "Where is he? I've always wanted to see him up close."

Azeri smiled knowingly.

"Have you now?" she replied. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but he's currently taking a well-deserved nap… in my bedchamber. I'd like to get this little war over and done with in a single night - a task that's much easier with my precious Godslayer well-rested."

"Fair enough," Lucretia conceded. "So, what happens next?"

Azeri snickered.

"Exactly what I said before," she replied. "Godou goes through Qet's strongholds like a sword through cloth, lures her out, kills her, and I become a goddess. I know it lacks the intrigue we both adore, but it's still a pretty straightforward plan, don't you think?"

Lucretia's concern was visible.

"But some of these strongholds are in fairly populated areas. Aren't you worried about the consequences of using such a powerful instrument where people could be living?" she inquired.

The Demon Queen snickered yet again, as if the question was simply ridiculous.

"Consequences be damned. I'm too close to my godhood to let a few human lives get in the way," Azeri spat back.

"But you'd be putting thousands, maybe even millions of innocent people at risk!" Lucretia protested.

"Ha! Being around so many weak humans all of your life seems to have made you forget the golden rule: Mortals are merely dust in the presence of a god."

Lucretia was fairly certain that the golden rule was something else, but now was not the time to argue semantics.

"Just sit back, relax, have a drink, maybe have a man take care of you, and enjoy the rewards to come."

But Lucretia was no longer listening, and if Azeri had not been talking the Demon Queen might have noticed her former apprentice silently casting a powerful spell.

By the time she realized her mistake, it was too late.

Lucretia finished the spell and a powerful burst of light erupted from above her head.

"Gah!" Azeri angrily recoiled from the sudden light.

The witches in the room all collectively dropped to the ground. Even the ones who had their backs turned to Lucretia suddenly found themselves blinded and writhing by the surprise attack.

"I'm sorry, mistress, but I can't let you do something so cruel," Lucretia said as the light filled the room, before fading.

"Treacherous sow! Seize her!" she yelled at anyone who could hear her.

But her demand came on deaf ears.

Lucretia's spell was a powerful blast of energy that could knock out all but the most well-warded of spellcasters.

But while that attack was more than suitable for taking out a room full of trained magic users, a Demon Queen like Azeri was more than equipped to absorb the blow.

Azeri looked around the room in disgust.

"Hmpf. You must think that just because I'll not risk dropping my Heart Capture spell that I have nothing else in my arsenal," she said with a smirk. "Oh you poor, pitiful girl."

Like an explosion, Azeri rushed at Lucretia, her body magically hastened and strengthened.

Her fist clenched, it only took her a single stride to reach a surprised Lucretia, who braced for the impact.

Azeri struck paydirt at Lucretia's gut, but quickly recoiled from her own blow, with her hand now aching.

She grunted as she looked back up at Lucretia and saw that her gut punch had barely moved her.

Usually a punch like that would be strong enough to level a building.

Something was wrong with this situation, she realized.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Lucretia taunted.

Azeri looked at her injured hand and back to her foe, realizing what her former pupil had likely done.

"Clever," she responded. "I hope you didn't put the brand anywhere that might turn off a would-be lover."

Lucretia smirked and turned around briefly, flaunting her backside before lifting her dress to reveal an ample bottom.

As much as Azeri usually loved the sight, her eyes were drawn to a black symbol situated above her waistline.

A protective rune, branded onto her body and capable of protecting her from just about form of physical attack.

Azeri spat and weighed her options.

But as Azeri was making her decision, a bolt of energy struck her in the chest, knocking her back.

Lucretia knew that if she simply kept up the assault that Azeri would have to relent in one way or another.

She could either break her concentration on the Heart Capture Spell in order to end her opponent right now, or risk being hit by something significantly stronger - and end up dropping the spell anyway.

At least, that's what she was sure Lucretia thought were her only two options.

Azeri arose from the blast with her flowing hair out of sorts, breathing heavily.

Lucretia prepared another spell, gaining in confidence that she could put her opponent away.

But she was not expecting Azeri to look so excited.

"You seem to know a lot about the Heart Capture Spell, but do you know the fullest extent of its power?" she teased while panting.

"You taught me all there is to know about that spell," Lucretia replied and continued preparing another spell with a little more power to it.

"I taught you everything you know, not everything I know," she replied.

Alarmed by the statement, Lucretia tried to hold her concentration but quickly felt a pair of impossibly strong arms grab her from behind and begin squeezing her like a boa.

The words to the spell failed as Lucretia gasped for air.

She turned her head slightly and realized that Godou now held her in a sleeper hold.

"The captured heart can sense the plight of the master, anywhere on the planet, and can instantly teleport to the master to defend her."

Godou… it's me… your wife Lucretia, was what she tried to say.

But with Godou's powerful arms wrapped around her neck only gasps and grunts came out of her.

She had always dreamed of falling asleep in Godou's arms, but not quite like this. That was the last thing she could muse as she faded into unconsciousness.

"That's enough," Azeri said as Lucretia's face changed color.

"I should be the one to deal the death blow."

Godou obeyed and let Lucretia drop limply to the floor.

Azeri stood over her apprentice with a look of disgust.

She was embarrassed that a mere apprentice of hers could have set her on her heels so quickly.

But she would not make that mistake again.

"On second thought, I'll have someone simply lock her up," she decided. "Once I achieve godhood, this treacherous idiot can have the privilege of being my first execution."

Azeri dropped to one knee and needed to be helped up by her loyal Godslayer.

"My lady, are you alright?" he asked.

Azeri put her hand on her heart and realized it was pounding furiously.

That little skirmish was some of the most fun she'd had outside of the bedroom in a while.

"I'm better than alright Godou," she replied mischievously.

Azeri was close to achieving her goal, the excitement was building within her and about to burst.

She needed outlets.

Wrapping her arms around Godou's waist she looked into his obedient eyes lustfully.

"Forget the 'fast' Godou," she decided.

"I'm hungry for you now, and you will sate me."

She grabbed Godou by the wrist and led him out, leaving a defeated and unconscious Lucretia sprawled on the ground.

* * *

Azeri led Godou into an adjacent room that served as a lounge and pushed him onto the couch. She didn't really need to, but she enjoyed exercising some level of power over her powerful minion.

She leapt onto the defenseless Godslayer and began ripping off his shirt.

It still unnerved her to see Godou's blank expression.

"Hmm… before I start why don't we make this a little more interesting," she said.

Azeri snapped her fingers.

"Have a tiny bit of your former personality back," she said. "I don't want to be the only one making any noise for the next few minutes."

A glimmer of light appeared in Godou's eyes, the tell-tale sign that it had worked.

Godou's reaction was immediate.

"What can I do for you, my lady?" he asked.

"What can you do for me?" she echoed. "Well, I'd like you to make love to me, for starters. So why don't you undress first?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, my lady," he asked. "Would you like me to get a condom first?"

Azeri rolled her eyes.

This was not going to be as amusing as she thought it'd be.

"You know what, never mind," she responded.

"Why don't you lay back and let me do the work?"

Godou complied, and Azeri quickly resumed pulling off his shirt.

He had an impressive physique to be sure, but the ultimate prize was waiting just below where the shirt was tucked.

She licked her lips as she placed her fingers on his zipper…

BOOM!

A powerful explosion caused the ground to rumble.

* * *

Azeri was only moments away from taking Godou's virginity, but now the explosive interruption took her out of the mood.

"Gah! What is it now?" she barked as she stood up and rushed outside.

She smirked as she saw the flowing blonde hair of a young woman standing out in the open.

"I take it you've made a full recovery, Erica Blandelli," Azeri shouted haughtily.

Erica narrowed her eyes, her focus completely on the Succubus Queen.

"Why yes, I have," came the reply. "But will you?"

As the last word left her mouth Erica yelled out and charged forward at Azeri.

She came forward with lightning-fast speed, covering nearly a hundred yards in an instant.

The Succubus Queen smiled and telepathically commanded Godou to jump in front of the oncoming human.

But rather than hesitate as Azeri had predicted, Erica was undaunted and barreled through Godou, knocking him back with immense strength.

Azeri was stunned, but could do nothing but watch as the two powerful beings began to battle like titans.

* * *

Powerful punches from Godou created small craters in the rock as Erica dodged them.

Qet had been kind enough to imbue Erica with what should have been more than enough power to beat down her beloved Godslayer - but it would require plenty of restraint to do so without maiming or killing him.

However, too much restraint would likely get her into a position she couldn't recover from.

It was a delicate balance, and Erica hated it.

She launched her back leg into a side kick directed at Godou's ribs and found paydirt.

The Godslayer grunted as the blow landed, and the impact knocked him several feet over onto his side.

He recovered quickly from the blow - not that Erica hadn't expected that.

Godou wiped a spot of dirt from his face and charged right back at Erica. Too fast for her to dodge…

* * *

Azeri looked on in frustration as her prized weapon and would-be lover was struggling against Erica.

The Heart Capture spell was working just fine though, and Godou would remain under her control indefinitely unless she tried to cast another spell.

But with Godou and his opponent nearly even, Azeri realized she was going to have to take some risks.

She thought that if she unleashed a blast powerful enough to knock them both out, she could bring Godou back under her spell quickly…

* * *

Godou hit Erica with a shoulder block that knocked her into a rock wall twenty yards behind her. Had she not been magically enhanced, she likely would have broken every bone in her body.

She had to scramble quickly to prevent Godou from pouncing on her.

But she wasn't quick enough.

Erica did not stand a chance against Godou in close-combat and she knew that.

She could raise her arms to defend herself but it wouldn't matter against Godou's brute strength.

His hands reached out towards her throat and began to choke the life from her.

* * *

Azeri breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that she wouldn't need to blow up the pair.

Godou had the situation well in hand, literally.

She mentally commanded Godou to crush her windpipe, not realizing that someone was sneaking up behind her.

* * *

Erica's eyes watered as breathing became impossible.

Godou was leaning over her, his hands around her neck, wringing the life from her.

She could see that there was no hint of Godou's former self in his eyes, and couldn't bother trying to reason with him.

Her consciousness was fading. If she stopped struggling Godou would likely break her neck before she even passed out.

Qet had prepared Erica for a situation such as this, but she would only get one shot at it…

Using all the strength she could muster and with the flexibility of an Olympic gymnast, Erica pulled her legs out from under Godou and wrapped them around his torso. Her arms shot out and grabbed his head as she pulled his face to hers, moving hers towards him as well in case he resisted.

Godou could barely muster a defense from the sudden attack as the Italian girl's lips pressed against his own and the inside of his mouth was invaded.

Erica intertwined her tongue with his, making sure not to give him any quarter or chance to pull free.

It was the only way her plan would work.

Azeri looked on with amusement.

The foolish girl thinks she can win back his heart with a simple kiss? she mused. The Heart Capture spell is far more powerful than that!

But a twinge in the flow of magic she controlled told her immediately that something was amiss.

She could feel her connection to Godou weakening as Erica kissed him.

What Azeri did not realize until it was too late was that Qet had enchanted more than just Erica's fighting skills.

A charm placed upon her tongue allowed her to corrode the effects of the Heart Capture spell - all it required was a little mouth-to-mouth contact.

In moments, Azeri's control over Godou had disintegrated, leaving the Succubus Queen fuming.

Erica felt Godou's grip loosen, and she quickly used the reprieve to pull herself out from his hands to gasp for air.

No counterattack came though.

After taking a few gasps of air, Erica looked over to Godou and was relieved to see the life and color returning to his eyes.

"Erica?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

A wide smile emerged on Erica's face. She leaped towards Godou and wrapped him in a massive hug.

* * *

Azeri was enraged. She gathered up all of the energy she could muster. If she couldn't win today she'd simply start over and form a new plan.

But first, she'd get rid of these annoyances by turning half the island into a crater…

THUD!

Azeri was suddenly tackled from behind, interrupting her energy buildup before being planted into the ground.

Her face bit the grass as her consciousness left her.

Lucretia, who had empowered herself with the strength of a linebacker, stood up proudly over her target before dusting her dress off.

She spotted Godou and Erica, who looked up at her in surprise, and flashed them a thumbs-up.

* * *

Godou pulled himself off Erica and quickly checked her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you at all, Erica," he said. "Are you inj- ow!"

His concern was interrupted by a wicked slap across the face.

"What was that for?!" Godou complained.

"For ruining my birthday celebration!" Erica pouted.

She raised her hand to slap him again, so Godou guarded his face. He was certain that her first slap had left his cheek completely red.

Despite swatting at him over and over again, Erica realized that her beloved Godslayer was back to normal.

"So what now?" Lucretia asked, interrupting the scene.

Erica shrugged.

"How about we just leave before that insane witch wakes up?" she suggested.

The three of them nodded their heads, but their plans for leaving the island were quickly interrupted by a rather familiar voice.

"Not so fast!" came a voice, seemingly from the clouds above them.

It wasn't Azeri's voice.

* * *

The three looked up and saw some kind of massive figure descending from the sky - very quickly.

Godou grabbed the two girls and immediately leaped out of the way of the falling object.

The thing struck the ground with the strength and impact of a small meteor.

Godou and the others coughed up the dust that soon dissipated.

But their mouths fell open when they saw what had landed on the island.

It was a giant frog, the size of a woodshed, with bulging eyes and a mix of green and brown colors.

Standing atop the frog was a figure all three of them recognized in one way or another.

Qet, Demon Queen of Fertility.

* * *

On a nearby hill, Azeri stirred. She thought she was having a nightmare when she saw her hated rival standing on top of her spirit mount.

"Damn it," she spat silently.

Everything was ruined now. But maybe she would find some way to salvage the situation.

She looked down at the three figures standing across from Qet and realized that there might be another way to come out on top.

* * *

"I really must thank you for handling Azeri so adeptly, Erica," Qet said. "You're truly second to none when it comes to fulfilling your potential."

Erica growled silently. She had feared that Qet would try to finish them off at some point, but not so quickly after their battle.

"And you, Kusanagi Godou, the Godslayer," she said, this time a little more sensually. "It's such a shame you're so easily manipulated - otherwise someone as powerful as you might actually be a threat to me."

Godou stepped forward.

"I take it you're looking for a fight then?" he asked.

Qet smiled.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," she said matter-of-factly. "Now that Azeri and her powerbase are weakened, it will be a simply matter to destroy her and take the mantle of godhood for myself."

Eric stepped forward.

"Ha! Godou has defeated actual gods that were far more powerful than you before, and he can do it again," Erica proclaimed.

Usually Godou hated Erica speaking for him, but in this situation, he was inclined to agree.

Lucretia moved up to stand alongside them.

"You also appear to be outnumbered," she added. "There's three of us and only you and… whatever that thing is."

Qet simply laughed.

"You're quite right," she replied to their surprise. "Godou probably could beat me with east. But that's exactly why I came prepared."

She snapped her fingers.

The three braced for some kind of impact of blast of energy, but instead they merely heard a light rumbling.

They took a collective step back, fearing some kind of earthquake, only to realize that the rumbling was coming from the frog.

The creature's body trembled and convulsed as if something - or multiple things - moved inside of it.

The giant frog opened its mouth and spat something out.

Godou, Erica, and Lucretia all had half a mind to puke just at the sight of what the frog was doing, but couldn't look away as they saw what fell out of it.

"What on earth-" Lucretia started to say.

"I daresay you've met your match, Kusanagi Godou," Qet said with a laugh.

Godou and his companions braced themselves and prepared for a fight as four figures emerged from the ground.

Four figures bearing the appearance of Kusanagi Godou…

THE END

* * *

 _Author's Note (5/27/19): I'll admit from the get-go, when I first conceived of this story I didn't have an inkling as to how to end it. As much as I enjoy wrapping things up in a nice little bow, I just felt that this story needed a cliffhanger ending._

 _I don't have any plans for continuing the story beyond this though. Feel free to come up with your own endings though, I'd love to read them!_

 _I hope you enjoyed this two-year, eight-chapter adventure._


End file.
